This Charming Man
by CardHouseDreamer23
Summary: Brielle's new in Hawkins. Her parents left, this time for good leaving her to move to Hawkins with her aunt Claudia and cousin Dustin. With familiar faces Nancy and Jonathan in High school it couldn't be that bad...right? Don't forget to take the poll on the main profile of who should be the love interest in this story!
1. Under Pressure

Hey everyone, this is my first story i hope you all like it! I kind of have a direction for this story but it could go in a few different directions. if you could please take a vote on the poll on the main profile of who you would like to be the love interest in the story. Currently deciding between Steve, Jonathan and Billy so leaving it up to you all! without further ado here's chapter one thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter One: Under Pressure**

I sat looking in the mirror at my reflection. How did it all go so wrong? How did I end up here in Hawkins? With both my parents leaving permanently and going their separate ways, my life back in Montana ceased to exist as I know it.

Thank goodness for my aunt Claudia, I don't know where I would be without her. Literally nowhere. But thanks to her I have a roof over my head and a warm place to sleep. I couldn't be more grateful. Not to mention, Dustin has always been my favorite cousin.

Hearing dustin scream from the living room pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly threw my mid-back length hair up in a pony tail and stuck my head out of the window to make sure everything was ok.

"Can I please check under your cushions?" I heard Dustin pleading. I laughed lightly to myself. A short while later I heard him in his room talking before hearing his door fly open.

"D" I half yelled as he ran past me. He turned quickly anxious to get going I could tell.

"What's wrong Bri?" He almost looked concerned. I slipped him a small handful of quarters and motioned my finger over my mouth to not tell anyone. A smile grew on his face before he gave me a small quick hug and took off quickly out the door.

I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff as well as packing my stuff for the first day of school. I wasn't ready for this. But I had to be

* * *

I stood a good distance away from my new school. I still wasn't sure if I was ready for what this new school, new classmates, new encounters would would bring. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever I was about to walk into. I walked past a car with Nancy sitting in the front seat she smiled ever so slightly as I passed and returned the smile. I knew I wouldn't know many people here Nancy was one I've seen in passing.

When my parents left prior I would always come out to visit for a few days. Nancy was the sister of a kid Dustin spent a lot of time with. I've only had a few encounters with her but it was nice to see at least a familiar face. A body slamming into mine threw me back into reality as my bag hit the ground. 'rude' I thought as I went to pick it up but another hand beat me to it. "thanks…" I trailed off.

"Billy" he smirked.

"Billy." I stated as he winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him quickly. I didn't have time for these games on my first day.

Most of the day went by uneventful. I stopped at my locker and got the stuff I needed for the rest of the day. 'Another familiar face' I smiled to myself as I walked away from my locker. Jonathan didn't look 100% like himself as he approached me. He reached out and handed me a paper as he kept walking past.

I looked down at the bright orange paper that was now in my hand. 'Original' I thought to myself as I saw the words 'come get sheet faced' sprawled across the paper. A few more steps and I was met with Nancy.

"Did you see Jonathan?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, whats up with him?" I questioned holding up the paper Jonathan had just shoved to me.

"Wish I knew," Nancy breathed. "Are you going?" She motioned to the paper.

"Why would I? I would know absolutely no one." I trailed off with sadness rising inside of me.

"You should, it'll be fun." The male standing next to Nancy stated.

"Oh my…I'm sorry. Brielle Steve, Steve Brielle." Nancy motioned between the two of us.

"Well, Brielle. You should still come." Steve smiled.

"Definitely, we'll be there and hopefully Jonathan." Nancy beamed.

"I'll think about it…enjoy math." I laughed starting to walk away.

"How did you…?" Nancy started as I flicked her book walking past. Earning a laugh. Hopefully this meant I would have at least one sort of friend at this school.

I stopped and thought to myself for a moment then knew exactly what I had to do. I turned myself completely around and made my way in the opposite direction of my next class. I wandered till I found the room I was looking for. I walked through the door and right up to Jonathan's desk. I slammed the paper he had just handed me minutes ago on his desk leaving my hand on top of it.

"Nice try, Byers. You're going." I said turning away.

"Bri" he said quickly.

"You should really go, trust me." And with that I walked out of the room with the hope he would go to the party. He needed it, needed to get out and have some fun. I didn't know him very well but I knew him well enough that I knew he needed to have some fun.

* * *

Most of my time here in Hawkins has been fairly unexciting. With Halloween looming in the air I was hoping that it would change. Do I go to the party? Do I not go to the party? Was I even really invited? Who's party was it? Would I have anyone to talk to? Sure Nancy was friendly but would she even look my way at the party? I didn't know her well enough to know how this party would go. Could be a great time, could end up with me sitting in the corner by myself. High school. It sucked.


	2. In The Air Tonight

Another quick chapter update! Don't forget to take the poll on who should be the love interest! If anyone wants to see anything or have any suggestions feel free to let me know! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: In The Air Tonight**

I set the bowl of freshly made popcorn that I had just made down before grabbing the stack of movies that were waiting from me. I had decided against going to the party, I wasn't sure I was ready for the kind of high school drama that a party like that could bring. I just hope everyone had fun and stayed safe. If the 7 different horror classics that I held in my hand didn't already give away an increasingly interesting night, I was also on call in case Dustin and his friends needed anything. I had thought about going with them but I didn't need to embarrass Dustin.

I had just put in the first of the movies and settled on the couch with not only the bowl of popcorn but a bowl of candy as well. 'Things are about to get wild' I thought as I laughed to myself. Not more than 5 minutes into the movie there was a honking outside. I didn't think anything of it till I heard it again. 'What the heck' I groaned internally getting up off the couch. I opened the door to see Jonathan sitting in his car waving.

"What are you doing?" I yelled pulling the blanket around me.

"You were right Bri," he yelled out of the car in my direction.

"About what?"

"I am going to that party tonight."

"Good I hope you have fun."

"You're coming with me B," He looked hopeful out his window.

"No thank you I already have plans tonight, but I hope you have fun," I waves hoping that was that.

"Scary movies and junk food is not a plan Brielle."

I slowly turned back around to face Jonathan's car. I had no idea how he knew what my plans for the night were but he was right, maybe it wasn't the best plan. I still didn't feel 100% good about going but if it meant Jonathan would go if I went I was willing to take that risk.

"Give me five to change."

"Hurry up," he lightly laughed. Maybe tonight would be a good night.

* * *

The ride to the party was quiet. I wasn't sure if it was that we were both nervous about this party or the fact that we didn't really know each other all that well but neither one of us had said more than a few words since we got in the car together.

"How's will after everything?" I questioned swallowing hard not knowing if it was still a subject to avoid.

"He's…better, being missing for that long took a slight toll on him at first but he seems to be dealing with it better now…better than our mom for sure." He laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was so worried when I heard about what happened. I don't think I slept well until I heard he was safe."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, he's important to Dustin."

Jonathan didn't take his eyes off the road but just slightly smiled while looking ahead.

* * *

Jonathan stopped the car and outside the car window there was clearly a party going on. Kids were everywhere.

We both stepped out of the car and stopped for a second to look. "You ready for this?" He looked over at me.

"You go ahead, I'll be in in a minute" I nervously smiled. He gave me a look, I could tell he had a thought that I might run. "I promise." I laughed.

Jonathan took off towards the party and I stopped to tie my shoe. I was only a few minutes behind Jonathan but didn't see him anywhere in sight when I made it up to the party. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself. I opened the door to the house and made my way inside. Not too far into the living room Jonathan was talking to a girl.

"Kiss, the band?" I heard him ask her. He was nervous.

"Go get her Tiger," I laughed patting his back as I walked past. Earning a small laugh from both of them.

I wandered around the party for a bit before I decided it was a bad idea to be there. I turned to find Jonathan to let him know I was leaving when I felt someone suddenly next to me. I gasped turning my head to find Billy.

"Drink?" He asked handing a cup out to me.

"No, thank you. Billy right?"

"You remembered." He smirked

"I never forget the name of someone who assaults me as a first encounter." I laughed.

"Let me make it up to you," he handed out the cup one more time.

"Fine, one drink." I took the cup from his hand. I looked him up and down "No costume?" I questioned. He just smirked and half laughed.

"You know, you never told me your name," he pointed out after finishing the rest of his drink.

I finished the rest of my drink and placed my empty cup into his empty cup. "Brielle." I smiled and walked away into the crowd of the party.

I found Jonathan through the thick crowd. I place my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey I'm gonna go outside, get some air." I explained.

"Want me to come with you?" He leaned in, his hand on my elbow.

"Stay, you're having fun. I'll be right back." I smiled.

* * *

Outside was cold. There were still a few people lingering outside when the front door to the house opened and then slammed. I recognized the guy Nancy introduced me to as Steve walking out of the house. He didn't look good.

"Whoa, sorry didn't see you there." Steve explained.

"It's fine, I'm used to being invisible." I laughed. "I didn't even see you and Nancy in there, where is she at?"

"She's, not herself right now." He looked at the ground. "What are you doing out here?" He looked concerned.

"I'm taking a breather, mostly waiting for Jonathan." I shrugged.

"You came with Jonathan? Do you need a ride home?"

"I…Don't know, I don't know how long he will be."

Steve gave me a look as if the offer was always open.

"Hey!" I exclaimed grabbing a kid who was walking past me. He looked at me confused. "When you see Jonathan, can you tell him I got a ride home, thanks!" I explained walking past him.

"let's go." Steve smiled.

It finally felt like I was making friends, even if I didn't get to see Nancy things seemed to be looking up. Maybe High school wouldn't be as bad as I initially thought.


	3. Karma Chameleon

Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to take the poll for the love interest on the main page! it'll be ending when i start to write the next chapter! Also, I am take requests for one shots and other imagines and stuff so feel free to request those as well! Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ok?" I finally broke the silence on the way to the house.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Steve looked at me confused.

"You seemed…not ok, not like yourself when you walked outside earlier."

"You could tell all that?"

"I don't really know you but I've seen people upset, Steve. Are you ok?"

"I will be, normal high school stuff."

"Relationship stuff?"

"You're good, you know that?"

"Nancy?" Steve just nodded. I could tell that he was upset and didn't really know what to do. "You fought didn't you?" Again he just nodded. "You should talk to her, make things right."

"But I," Steve started.

"Doesn't matter." I laughed.

"You're right."

"I Don't get straight A's for being wrong." I laughed.

"Do you really?

"What?"

"Do you really get straight A's?"

"Oh, yeah. Back in Montana there wasn't much to do except study. I was stuck at the house most of the time and with fighting right outside my door constantly, studying was my escape I just got lucky that it led to good grades and not having to worry about failing." I laughed.

Steve was quiet for a second. "Any chance you're a good tutor?"

"One condition." I stated with my pointer finger in the air. Steve gave me a questioning look. "Stop the car, let me walk the rest of the way and go talk to Nancy."

"I can seriously take you home."

"I will jump out of this car if you…"

"ok, ok." Steve quickly shouted before pulling the car over. "But you…"

"I'm fine, I'm right down this road in that subdivision over there. Good luck." I closed the car door and waved as he turned the car around and left.

'Crazy kids' I laughed to myself.

* * *

I was about to approach my subdivision when I heard a car slow down next to me. 'Wonderful, now I'm going to get kidnapped' I thought to myself. I tried to not look at the car but then a voice pulled my eyes to the car.

"Hey! You could have just asked me for a ride you know."

I turned to see Billy smirking out the window of his car. 'Great, it's worse than I thought' I laughed to myself.

"Didn't give one thought to it." I explained still walking.

"Get in, I'll take you home."

"No thanks, I'm just right up here." I half smiled.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He said pretending to be hurt.

"No, I'm really just right here." I laughed stopping in the front lawn. "Thanks though." He smiled and started to slowly take off. "Billy." I called out causing him to bring his car to a stop again. "Want some Candy or something to drink?"

He smiled and put his car in park and started stepping out.

I sat on the porch and he followed suit next to me.

"You want something to eat? Something sweet?" I questioned trying to be a good host.

"I already have something sweet." He smirked as his fingers grazed my cheek slightly.

"Smooth." I laughed shaking my head.

"Is it working?" He laughed.

"Not sure yet."

It was silent for a little while, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

"Why did you leave the party?"

"I didn't really know anyone"

"You could have come and found me" he smirked.

"I don't bother people." I shrugged.

"It wouldn't be bothering me," he started slightly grabbing my hand "I was kinda hoping you would come back and find me." He trailed off.

"Well I know for next time if I ever go to another party." I laughed.

"I should get going, thanks for having me." He smiled.

"Anytime, you're not as bad as people say." I laughed. He pretended to look hurt and smiled.

He leaned forward and whispered slowly in my ear. "You still have so much more to learn honey." Before kissing my cheek lightly and walking to his car.

'What had just happened?' I thought to myself confused. I shrugged and went into the house and in my room. It was a little while until I heard the door open and Dustin come in. When I heard footsteps coming down the hall I opened my door.

"How was it?" I asked smiling.

"It was amazing Bri! I have to do some stuff then I will tell you all about it! Oh and here,' He started handing out a handful of candy. "I put some aside for you."

"Thanks D, you're the best you know that?" I beamed.

"I try" he laughed and went into his room.

Dustin had had a good night that was all that mattered. That kid deserved to be happy, he was always the best to me and I had always wondered how I got so lucky to have him as a cousin.

* * *

I walked into school tired but still functioning. I saw some people I recognized from the party that smiled at me while passing. It was finally feeling like I actually went to this school. I opened my locker and a paper fell out of it. I picked up the paper with a questioning look. I tucked it in my pocket and headed for my first class. As I got settled I pulled the paper out of my pocket and opened it.

_Brielle, I took your advice. I don't think it worked. I didn't know what to do. I might have done something stupid. Nothing as fixed, I don't know if theres anything to fix. It was bad. Thank you for listening though. I'm going to find you at lunch…I don't know why I just told you that you'll know when I find you at lunch anyways thanks for trying to help we'll see what happens. Oh, this was Steve by the way. Ok see you later and thanks again._

_Steve Harrington_

'What a dork' I laughed to myself.

Later in the day I had a class that ended up being a free period. I decided to wander around just to take in the school, the parts I hadn't seen and so I would never get lost.

I walked past the gym confused. There was a full on game going on inside. 'Must be gym class' I thought to myself before a pair of eyes caught mine. Steve smiled almost waving with his eyes. I waved and laughed a little to myself. That's when another pair of eyes caught mine. Billy's. He smirked and turned back to the court. I walked away and kept exploring. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nancy walk into the gym. I moved quickly, she seemed angry. Whatever was about to go down wasn't going to be good, and I wanted to get out of there.

* * *

I stayed a little after school to do some stuff and I figured I would just wait to take Dustin home since he had to stay after school for some club. As I pulled up to the front of Dustins school I didn't have to look for him. He was outside in the front with a few of his friends. I got out of the car and yelled over the car.

"I stayed after school, want a ride home?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

'guess its a carpool now' I laughed to myself.

"In case you don't remember this is my beautiful cousin Brielle," Dustin smiled.

"Beautiful isn't the right word, you're gorgeous how did you do your hair?" A red haired girl said extending into the front seat.

"This is Max, she's new." Dustin explained.

"Nice to meet you Max" I looked through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks for the ride, normally my brother takes me but he left me today."

"he left you? At school? To fend for yourself? What a douchebag" I said before I even realized it was coming out. "I'm sorry"

"That's ok, he is. He probably ditched me for some girl again" she laughed.

Max was the last one I took home. She hopped out and beamed at him "Thank you so much for the ride again, I'll see you tomorrow Dustin."

She hopped out and went to the door knocking on it. Dustin had a wide smile on his face. "Oh my goodness you have a crush don't you?" I said happily.

"No, she's our friend."

"She's cute though" I nudged him. He nervously laughed as the door opened. I looked up and my stomach dropped. Billy was standing there. Waving Max in. He looked up and caught my eyes. I shook my head a drove off knowing that Max was safe.

* * *

That night I was cleaning up after dinner and there was a knock at the door. I dried my hands calling out that I would get it so everyone didn't run for the door. I opened it to see Billy. I immediately went to close the door and he put his hand on it.

"Can you just listen to me?" He said pushing the door back open.

"So you can explain why you ditched your poor sweet little sister at school on her own?" I went to close the door again.

"She's not my sister and she's not sweet," he started pushing the door open again. I rolled my eyes.

"Not the point, it was a douchebag thing to do. Not to mention you left with another girl. Douchebag move."

"How do you even know that? And you know, you seemed pretty comfy with Steve Harrington in the gym today" he trailed off.

"Again, not the point and yeah, he's Nancy's boyfriend. I like Nancy, I was trying to help them mend whatever was going on. They're my friends."

Billy was silent for a second. "Thank you for bringing Max home.

I nodded. "Anytime, she's a sweet little girl." He rolled his eyes. "Why did you even come here?"

"I…don't really know. I was afraid you would think I was a jerk after you shook your head at me."

"Well looks like you got one thing right today" I closed the door and this time he didn't try to stop it.

Maybe I was right before. High school sucked.


	4. Hard To Say I'm Sorry

Hey, everyone! I'm trying to update as soon as I get free time! I hope you all like it! Also I am going to leave the poll open for a little bit more in case anything changes I have ideas either way. Requests are also being taken for one shots, imagines and stuff like that so feel free to message me! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hard To Say I'm Sorry**

Walking into school the next day I had one mission, talk to Nancy and see if I could in any way figure out a way to get those two back on good terms again. I kept my eyes open all day but multiple people told me she wasn't at school that day. As I opened my locker to swap out books something fell to my feet. I squatted down to pick up the flower that had fallen to the floor. I looked around confused seeing if the culprit was around. It was a gorgeous white flower, I didn't know what kind it was but I was in love with it. I smelled it it slightly and realized there was a note attached to it.

_'thank you'_

'That's it? That's all I get? What the heck?' I thought to myself. I put the flower safely back in my locker and continued to my next class.

The day passed pretty uneventful until I ran into Steve in the hallway.

"Bri! I was looking for you." He looked serious.

"Is everything ok?"

"You tell me"

"what are you talking about?"

"Do you know where Nancy is?"  
"No, I was looking for her too I've heard shes not here today"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Umm yesterday I think. Why? Is everything ok? Steve, you're scaring me."

"She's fine I…I was just told she left with…someone"

"Jonathan?"

He looked at me with shock and hurt in his eyes. "Why would you say Jonathan?"

"Just…just because I saw them together yesterday and I know he took her home after the party."

"I'm an idiot, I'm such an idiot, I'm an idiot right?"

"No you're not an idiot. Things will work out just give it some time ok? Things will eventually all fall into place just take a breath, don't think about it and most importantly don't overthink about it"

"Thanks Bri, I'm glad we became friends."

"Me too, come here" I motioned my arms out for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held it for a little longer than I had originally thought.

"Your hair smells delicious, what kind of shampoo is that?"

"Get away from me" I laughed pushing him away from me and out of the hug. I looked up just in time to see Billy pass us. He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look.

"Man, that dude does not like me" Steve laughing pulled me back to the conversation. I didn't feel like talking about it at the time.

"Because everyone loves you Steve, you're like a giant lovable bear"

"Great, now I'm a animal" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, threatened maybe."

"Bri, I think thats one thing you're wrong about"

* * *

I walked to my car after school and as I approached my eyes caught something on the windshield. The closer I got the more I could make out that it was more flowers, the same kind as before. Two of them sat on my windshield. I picked them up and checked all around where the flowers were placed. 'No note this time' I thought to myself. I placed the other flower from my locker with the two that just came off the windshield and smiled at the flowers before getting in the car.

I had told Dustin I would pick him up from school that day so I decided to grab us a snack before going to wait for him outside the school. I figured a snack surprise after school would be a good way to not only say thank you for thinking of me with the candy on Halloween, but to also say I appreciate him and the way he opened his life to me without any hesitation.

I pulled up to the school and after parking my car decided to wait outside the car. After stepping out I realized I should have stayed in my car. I looked down the way and my eyes caught Billy's. 'At least he's not abandoning his sister today' I thought to myself. I looked back up at him hesitantly. He waved me over slightly. I shook my head no and crossed my arms.

'Please' he mouthed to me.

I don't know why but I gave in. I slowly made may way towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"What?" I said trying not to add emotion to my voice.

"You're still mad at me?" He questioned lowering his eyes to mine.

"Yes, Billy, I'm mad. Not just because you left your little sister alone with no way home safe, but because everyone was right about you. You're a jerk. And I can't believe I actually thought there was a chance you were a decent guy and that you might like me, I can't believe I let myself believe there was a chance and you're just off running around with other girls. I'm so stupid. No. I'm the idiot, I'm the idiot that.."

"whoa, whoa, whoa Brielle slow down" he slightly smirked.

I crossed my arms again lightly waiting for him to continue.

"So, you and Harrington, are you guys like together now?"

"No, why would you even say that? Again with Steve what do you have against him?"

"I saw that hug, I had to ask."

"Oh, because you just have to know all the gossip around Hawkins." I laughed under my breath.

"No because I would be the idiot"

"You lost me Billy, I don't know what that means."

He opened his car door and pulled out a few more of the same flowers that were in my locker and on the windshield of my car.

"It was you?" I asked shocked. "So, what? Flowers are the way you try to give me mixed signals? Make me think there might be something here just to go with another girl again?"

"Flowers are just how I say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for being a jerk period."

"Oh…" I trailed off. Why did I seem so disappointed.

"Flowers are for saying I'm sorry." He handed me the rest of the flowers he was holding. "Now, chocolate," He started pulling out a package of M&M's "Chocolate is for saying you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. For saying that I like you, a lot. For saying that yeah I'm a jerk but I'm different when I'm around you. For saying you make me want to be a better person than I have been and for saying that I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm so into you it hurts and makes me do dumb things I've never done before. For asking for just a chance."

"Billy…" I started

"You don't have to tell me no right away," he looked at me. " Take some time and think about it. I think we might actually have a chance at something good here but if…" He stopped when I reached my hand out and touched his cheek.

I looked into his eyes. I hope he wouldn't hate me for what I was about to do, I hope I didn't hate myself for what I was about to do. "What?" He asked anxiously.

I tried to form my words, I couldn't. I ran my thumb across his cheek a few times before I pulled him to me and met his lips with mine. The kiss wasn't as aggressive as I thought it would be. It was sweet, gentle, caring. His arm around my waist made me feel safe, almost protected. I reluctantly pulled away anxious for his reaction.

His eyes had a look that I had never seen before and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Was that ok?" I questioned my knees weak and my head dizzy.

"You're funny." He laughed breathlessly.

My stomach sunk, I'm an idiot I shouldn't have done that. I lowered my head and tried to put words together quickly to apologize. I felt Billy's hand under my chin bringing my eyes up to meet his.

"Baby girl, I've wanted you to do that from the minute I laid eyes on you." He smirked. I'll admit I was confused, what did this all mean?

"And I came over here to yell at you," I laughed.

"I like the way you yell at me" He smirked "Yell at me some more" he smiled motioning to his mouth. I grabbed him by the shirt and brought him to me again. The genuine smile on his face before his lips touched mine melted me from the inside.

"I should get back to my car the kids should be out soon. Say hi to Max for me"

"can I see you soon?" He looked at me hopeful.

"You know where I live," I smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "Tonight?"

I shrugged and kept walking to my car. Everything in me kept screaming to myself to keep my eyes open, watch my back, and be wary.

* * *

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to Dustin. He didn't seem like himself, he seemed…nervous, anxious, upset.

"What's wrong D?" I asked quickly worried.

"I umm…I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get you involved but something happened and the only thing I can think of is that you're going to get involved and I'm really sorry and I wish this wasn't happening but I feel like you need to know…just in case."

"D, you're not making any sense, are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I mean for now I am…"  
"what do you mean for now?"

"Well remember what happened to Will last year?"

"When he got lost in the woods? Yeah."

"Well…we need to talk and I need your help…"

I looked at him confused with wide eyes. "What is it D, you can tell me anything you know that."

And thats what he did. He told me. Everything.


	5. Please Don't Go

ok everyone i'm sorry if this is bad, the poll is still open not sure when i'm going to close it so get your votes in! also still taking requests so let me know! hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Please Don't Go**

I blinked a few times. This was all too crazy, he was messing with me.

"I know this is hard to believe Bri."

I laughed, more of a nervous laugh because thats all I could muster up.

"I'm serious Brielle, this is serious. Look I'm going to give you some time to…put everything together in your head. Come find me in the morning." He turned to leave.

"Dustin!" I yelled making him turn around.

"So, will getting lost in the woods was…" I started.

"All a story we had to make up." He finished. He closed the door behind him and I felt all the color run from my face. 'Oh God, he's joking, he has to be.

I just wanted to relax, sleep it off. The quicker I went to sleep the quicker it would be morning and Dustin would tell me he was messing with me the whole time. I just had to get to sleep. My eyes were just starting to get heavy enough to close when I heard a tapping. 'seriously? I just want to sleep' I said to myself getting up and going to the door. I heard the tapping again and realized it wasn't coming from the door. Confused I walked to window and pulled the curtains back. I almost gasped when I saw Billy standing outside my window. I pulled the window open quickly as he hopped inside. "What are you doing here" I asked quickly.

"We had plans, remember,' he smirked slightly.

I laughed a little to myself. "How did you know which window was mine?" I asked confused. His smirk grew.

"Lucky guess," he stated making his way to me. "I like your hair up." He said lowly tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him.

"Were you asleep?" He asked looking me up and down.

"I was trying to," I replied honestly.

"I'm sorry, I can go," he said turning away. I grabbed his arm and brought him back to me.

"Stay, please." I meant it. I needed a distraction from everything else that could possibly be going on if Dustin was telling the truth.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he pulled me closer to him kissing me quick before he pulled me into a hug.

"Like stay, really stay, stay with me tonight"

"Hey," he stopped me from rambling.

"I'm not leaving ok? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't really feel like being alone right now. I mean, I guess I do, but I don't"

"Ok," he started while slightly laughing. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me to, ok?"

I pulled him into a hug again before going to my desk. "Want some?" I asked shaking the package of M&M's towards him. He smiled and met me at the bed.

I put some M&M's in his hand and laid back with him. "How are things with your sister Max, still being a jerk?" I laughed.

"She's not my sister, she's my step sister…I'm really trying," he laughed lightly holding out an M&M to me I took the M&M from his fingers with my mouth as he asked me "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, Dustin would be the closest but he's my cousin. I'm from Montana, my parents fought a lot, left a lot. This time they left for good, so I came here for good."

I could see the almost pain in his eyes when he looked into mine. He pulled me to him and kissed me lightly. "I'm sorry." Was all he said while rubbing my cheek.

"Maybe it's for the best, most things are." I smiled. "Are you going to hate me if I sleep?" I asked seriously.

"I'll get some sleep with you" he said shifting to get more comfortable. "Do you mind if I?" He motioned to his shirt.

"No, go right ahead." I wanted to look away but I couldn't as he pulled off his shirt and laid it on the floor. He opened his arms to me as he laid down. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I opened them slightly after a few seconds needing to know something. "What were those flowers you got me?" I finally asked.

"Gardenias," He smiled down at me.

"I love them, they're beautiful."

"Beautiful girls need beautiful flowers" he leaned down and kissed me again slowly and sweetly.

I laid my head on his chest again looking for much needed sleep. The sound of his heartbeat comforted me. I loved the sound of his heartbeat.

"Baby girl?" He started rubbing my head.

"mmm hmm," I mumbled to wrapped up in everything to form actual words.

"Thank you for asking me to stay." I could hear the sleep in his voice.

I lifted my head and kissed his chest and without realizing I didn't even answer fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

I woke up alone. I looked around the room to be sure. There was a note on the bed next to me.

_'sorry baby girl, I had to go I'll see you soon -Billy_

_Ps you're adorable when you sleep'_

I smiled at the paper and placed it under my pillow. I walked to the living room and realized I was without a doubt completely alone. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Steve.

"Steve?"

"I give up, I 100% give up."

"Give up on what?" I asked confused.

"If Nancy's with Jonathan, theres no point."  
"Steve, we don't know that for sure."  
"Are you still in your pajamas?"  
"Back to the problem at hand Steve, listen go get some flowers and chocolate and go see her, go to her house, talk to her."

"Flowers and chocolate?"

"Flowers are for saying you're sorry, chocolate is for asking for another chance."

"Ok, I could do that." He said turning away "Wait, what kind?"

"Steve just be creative, oh my God," I laughed.

"Right, right, wish me luck" he yelled running out the door towards his car.

"Good luck" I yelled towards him.

I ate and got ready just in time for Dustin to come through the door.

"Did you have a…really odd baseball game?" I asked him looking at his attire.

"Bri, not the time." He huffed.

"listen for what its worth, I believe you." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good, we're gonna need you." He said throwing off all his stuff. "I'm going to Mike's" he said running out of the house.

"could have given you a ride dude" I said softly to myself as I cleaned up his stuff.

I did all the homework I had to do and still was alone, movies here I come I thought to myself.

I had just settled in when I heard noise outside. I looked out the window to see Steve and Dustin getting out of Steve's car. I was confused. I opened the door and made my way to them as Steve closed the trunk.

"What are you guys doing? And what the hell is that?" I motioned to what was in Steves hand.

"It's a bat," he starts holding it up.

"That's terrifying" I stated.

"I didn't realize you guys lived together," Steve started.

"She's my cousin, how do you guys know each other?"

"What is the bat for?" I was still confused.

"One question at a time," Steve was frazzled.

"Bri, can you wait inside? This might be dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." Steve said his hand on my shoulder.

"Hurt? Whats going on?" I yelled.

"Please Bri," Dustin pleaded.

"Fine," I started moving towards the house as I seen them going in the opposite direction.

"Bri," Steve ran back to me. "Please stay inside." His eyes looked serious. I nodded starting to get worried. He put one hand on left side of my neck and kissed my forehead. "If anything happens in there just yell ok, I'll keep my ears open" I nodded again.

"you're scaring me." I finally admitted.

"Me too," he said turning to run after Dustin.

What the hell had happened with Nancy? And more importantly, why did I like the feeling of his lips on my skin much more and I ever thought I would.

'I really don't have time for this' I said to myself closing the door and locking it.

* * *

After awhile they came back worried looks on their faces.

"everything ok?" I asked panicked.

"Everythings fine" Steve started.

"Dart got out." Dustin explained.

"Wait she knows?" Steve was confused.

"What do you mean got out, got out of what?" I questioned.

Dustin took a deep breath and caught us both up on what was going on.

"Look let's just get some sleep and we'll figure it out in the morning." Steve suggested.

"Good idea" Dustin stated.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours when its light out," Steve said going for the door.

"No you're not" I said running in front of him. "You're staying right here, theres a possibility we could get killed tonight don't you think its better we all stick together?" I Looked at them both hopefully.

"Shes right" Dustin finally spoke up.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay." Steve said with his arms up.

* * *

I was in my room ready for bed trying to process everything that happened that day. I hadn't heard from Billy, I wondered if he knew anything that was going on. How did Steve know? I walked to the living room where he was set up on the couch.

"thanks for staying," I said lowly sitting next to him.

"I knew you were scared," he laughed slightly.

"What happened with Nancy?"

"She wasn't home, that's where I ran into your cousin which by the way totally didn't know he was your cousin."

I shrugged at his words. "Go on"

"I don't know maybe it was a dumb idea."

"Hey!" I said offensively.  
he laughed and looked at me. "I didn't get chocolate." He finally said.

"What?"  
"you said the chocolate was the ask for another chance, I didn't get chocolate"

"why not?"

"I wasn't sure I wanted another chance." He looked down.

"hey, why not?" I asked bringing his face back up to look at mine.

"My mind, no my hearts just felt like its been in another place lately." He explained.

"I'm sorry, I thought was giving good advice," I said seriously.

"You did. Maybe the best."

"Thanks for trying to keep me safe earlier, meant a lot." I smiled

"I couldn't have you getting hurt." He started putting his hand on my cheek. "I don't want you ever getting hurt because of me. I'm going to make sure you're safe, always." He brought his face to mine and by my surprise I didn't stop him when he pressed his lips to mine.

"Nancy," I said pulling away.

"I'm not sure I'm there anymore, I can't stop thinking about you"

"I need sleep" I said getting up. My head was spinning what was happening, how do I deal with it? I was hoping all the answers would come to me but I had no answers.

* * *

I didn't sleep at all. I heard rumbling and the door open and close. I threw clothes on and threw my hair up and ran out the door. When I finally caught up to Dustin and Steve I heard Dustin tell someone to meet them somewhere.

I stopped out of breath. "I'm going with you" I stated.

"Bri, no" Steve said worry in his face.

"i'm going" I stated again.

"B come on this is dangerous." Dustin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm coming"

They looked at each other knowing that they wouldn't be able to change my mind. I was nervous but how bad could it be, right?


	6. Everything She Wants

Hello anyone still reading this, thank you! please feel free to leave me ideas, comments or anything else! I would love to hear what you guys think is going both right and wrong in this story so feel free to let me know. Also, the poll for who should be the love interest will continue to be open for a little while. I know at what point i'm going to close it and whoever has the most will dictate the rest of the story! I decided to take Jonathan off the poll since it seems most people are geared towards the other two so until then go vote, vote vote! requests for one shots and all that are still open as well! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everything She Wants**

I walked quickly ahead of Steve and Dustin feeling almost exposed. What was I doing? Why did I decide to come with them? Was it to make sure I was safe? To make sure they were safe? There were too many thoughts swirling in my head to try and sort out what was going on. I let the two of them trail behind and have their own time while I tried to sort out my own thoughts.

I hadn't heard from Billy, I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing at this point. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I kind of missed him. Missed that safe place I found in his arms, the sound of his heart beating while my head laid on him. But I had to keep telling myself to be careful, watch for signs. I hadn't heard the best stories about the guy and he said it himself he's different when he was around me but how long would that last? Was I destined to be at the other end of what everyone says he's like eventually? Was his soft, gentle side he has with me just a fluke? A way to get me hooked? And what was going on with Steve? Was he genuine about everything he said? Was pursuing me just a way to keep his mind busy? Or worse was it a way for him to try and get over Nancy? Was I a rebound? Did I want him to have feelings? Did I have feelings? What would that mean for Billy and I? What were Billy and I? I pulled myself from my thoughts about my ever growing insane love life when I thought about Dustin, is he ok? Would he be ok after this? Why did he decide to tell me? I never had any siblings, maybe it was for the best. Who knows what they would be like if I did and if I were to have siblings, I would hope they would be exactly like Dustin. I was lucky to have him.

I shook myself back to reality just in time to hear Steve tell Dustin his hair routine. I laughed lightly to myself and stopped when I saw that they were falling more and more behind since they had stopped too.

"Hey, Farrah Fawcett! Think we can get a move on?" I yelled towards them.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Dustin shouted

"Listen that goes for you too, you tell no one" Steve demanded point a finger at me.

"we'll see" I laughed going back to the trail once again.

Dustin got a bit ahead of us on the trail looking back every so often to make sure someone was still there.

"so how…how are you? You know, after last night?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact with Steve.

"I'm ok." He stated looking down. "I wasn't lying you know"

"lying?" I questioned.

"yeah" he started softly. "I… can't stop thinking about you, I don't know what it is. at first I convinced myself it was because we'd become great friends so fast but its, its more than that I know that now."  
"Steve, I.."

"I know, you're not ready. You're scared, you're confused, you're not sure if you really know me. And thats fine, I understand. And when you figure things out, you know exactly where I'll be."

"And where exactly is that Steve?" I questioned coming to a stop.

He stopped and turned back a little before smiling at me. "Waiting for you. Sometimes somethings, or some people are worth waiting for"

I felt the lump in my throat without even swallowing. He wasn't making this easy. I reached out and grabbed his hand lightly giving it a slight squeeze.

"You're kind of amazing Steve Harrington." I smiled.

"I know" he laughed after giving my hand a quick kiss. I playfully shoved him before we picked up pace to catch up with Dustin.

Great, now I was more confused than ever.

* * *

When we made it to the spot Dustin was leading us to it seemed like the two of them instantly just knew what they were supposed to be doing. Dustin's friends Lucas and Billy's sister or…not sister? Had joined us at that point and Steve looked confused. Dustin and Lucas were having a private conversation and Steve finally looked at them.

"Hey, Dickheads, how come the only one helping me out is this random girl? We lose light in 40 minutes" he explained trying to get them to work. After a little more persuading they finally broke away to help.

"I take offense to that by the way, I'm helping you." I laughed. He shot me a look and laughed.

We finished and settled in, waiting. I didn't know what we were waiting for but I knew it had to be dangerous. I was terrified.

I saw Steve sitting by himself. "Mind if I join?" I asked already taking a seat next to him.

"Couldn't ask for anything better." He smiled.

"You know, its pretty cool you want to help Dustin. I mean, you didn't have to you know?"

"I know, but I wanted to. Someones gotta watch out for them"

"well you don't have to do it alone you know" I smiled leaning my head against his shoulder slightly.

I felt him shift ever so slightly almost nervously. His fingers reached out and took my hand very gently. I laced my fingers with his and shifted more towards him. Wonderful, now I was confusing myself.

I looked up to where Lucas and Max were…was there something going on there? I knew Dustin had a crush on Max no matter how he tried to deny it. I listened closer to see if I could hear anything that they were saying.

Max was talking about Billy. "so he takes it out on you?" I heard Lucas ask.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Could it really be true? He seemed so sweet and caring. Was it an act? Was he really that different around me. I got pulled from my thoughts by Steve jumping up. I jumped up myself trying to figure out what was happening.

I blocked out what everyone was saying until I saw Steve open the door. My heart dropped.

"Steve don't, please don't" I pleaded as he went to leave again.

He had a look of contemplation on his face.

"Hey, come here" he said motioning me over.

"Stay here ok, it's going to be ok."

"Please" I pleaded one more time

"I have to ok? Everything's going to be fine" he said in a soothing voice before he reached up and kissed my forehead slowly.

I was nervous. I looked away I couldn't stand the thought of him going out there, making himself bait. I took some deep breaths and tried to focus on something else. My mind kept wandering to Billy. I couldn't shake that feeling like I need to see him, talk to him, hear what he has to say.

I was pulled back to what was happening as everyone started yelling. I didn't want to look my chest felt heavy and I felt like I was going to throw up. I moved backwards more and waited for things to settle. "They're going somewhere." Steve stated. A silence fell over everyone for a small while until Steve made his way towards the back. Everyone started talking again. I looked up at him and jumped into his arms.

"Don't you dare ever do that again" I said breathlessly.

"I told you everything would be ok" he smiled.

"Not the point Harrington, I was scared half to death"

"You were?" He smirked.

"Of course I was, I do care about you Steve. Even if I don't know what…" I was cut off by Steve pulling me to him and crashing his lips on mine. This time I gave in and kissed back. I didn't know how nice the feel of his hand on my cheek while his lips were on mine would feel. It was almost intoxicating.

When he pulled away he smiled slowly. "I'll try not to do it again." He smirked walking away from me.

I was in shock. And my confusion was at its peak.

"What just happened?" Dustin looked almost excited.

"So, are you two like, together now? I'm so confused" Lucas looked around at everyone.

"Me too Lucas, me too." I admitted. Why did I feel so guilty? Why were my thoughts still consisting of Billy. What was happening?


	7. Round And Round

hello again everyone! Thank you to everyone who left comments and gave feedback. I'm sorry this chapter is a little longer but I hope you all like it! please feel free to keep leaving comments and feedback! Also! The poll on the main page for who should be the love interest is now blind in one or two chapters she will finally choose so keep voting! oh, and feel free to request a one shot if you haven't already! Thanks everyone and hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Round and Round**

It was quiet as we gathered our stuff together.

"seriously, whats going on?" Dustin finally broke the quiet.

"I don't…" I started louder than I wanted. "I don't know, D." I explained honestly.

"Do you like him?" Dustin asked lowly.

"Yes, Dustin, yes I do. I like him ok? Is that so bad?"

"No, that's great! I don't see what the problem is then." He trailed off almost questioningly.

"Theres just a lot going on in my mind right now, I just need time to figure it out."

"What are you not telling me?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"nothing" I said softly not looking up at him.

"Brielle" Dustin said sternly.

I looked up shocked. I knew he was serious.

"I just…I don't know whats going on with Billy and.." I started before dustin cut me off.

"Billy?!" He yelled.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I hated lying to him.

"My brother?!" Max yelled from behind me.

"Can we stop talking about this please" I pleaded.

"Billy? Thats my competition for you?" Steve said walking up.

"Look, no ones competing for anything ok?" My voice rose.

"Well yeah theres no competition, Steve wins every time." Dustin said quickly.

"Not every time, bud" Steve said walking away.

"I knew he wasn't over Nancy" I said more to myself than anyone.

"I'm pretty sure he was over her when he was kissing you" Lucas shrugged.

"Again, can we please stop talking about this?" I said getting up and leaving the rest of the group.

* * *

It was quiet while we walked back. I dropped back and trailed the rest of the group thankful for the silence so I could just try and think.

I felt someone walking next to me after a little while. I looked over to find Max.

"You ok?" I asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"I just want to make sure you are" she said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Billy. He's…"

"Angry?" I finished.

"That's one word… look I like you and theres just a lot that goes into Billy and if you're serious about him just…please be careful"

"Thank you, I like you too you're a great kid Max" I said giving her a small hug.

She smiled and looked ahead. "I better get up there with the rest of the group" she said pointing in front of her where Steve was slowing down to catch up with us.

We walked slowly in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly I felt a hand slowly and gently grab mine. I smiled at him slightly.

"So Billy huh?" He started.

"Steve…"  
"No, no it's ok. I knew something was stopping you I just didn't know it was…someone else"

"I'm just confused" I admitted. "Yesterday Billy was this sweet guy hiding flowers for me and comforting me and you were like my best friend here. Today, he might be a jerk and everyones telling me to be careful and we're tracking some weird insane monster and you're kissing me and I'm liking it I just don't even know what to…"

"Hey, take a breath sweetheart ok. I meant what I said before, sometimes people are worth waiting for and you Brielle are definitely worth waiting for"

He seemed so serious. My insides were tearing apart he really was a great guy. So why was I still thinking about Billy? I focused on Steve standing in front of me with a slight smile on his face.

Before I could stop it, all my instincts pulled me towards Steve bringing his lips to mine. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine and took a deep breath. "Flowers huh?" He laughed.

"Steve" I started playfully pushing him and walking away.

"I could get you flowers you know" he said running after the rest of us laughing.

* * *

I could see the thickness of the woods becoming thinner as we made our way out. As soon as we emerged from the last of the trees at the edge of the woods two faces appeared.

"Steve?" I heard both Nancy and Jonathans voices. I took a deep sigh of relief. I let them all talk about what they had to and stayed back trying to keep up mentally. The gate opened and everyone quickly looked at each other. Jonathan went to get back in the car and stopped and looked at me before he did. "Stay here ok we'll explain later."

"I know whats going on Jonathan" I laughed.

"She does?" He seemed confused.

"She does" Dustin said matter of factly.

"You've been gone awhile" I laughed.

Nancy and Jonathan got back in the car and drove through the gate. We waited around anxiously.

"Hey, you ok?" Dustin asked approaching me.

"I'm fine kiddo, how are you?" I said throwing my arm around his shoulders.

"look I'm sorry I got you involved"

"Dustin stop right there, I'm always here for you ok? Always. No matter what. Even if you put me in major danger" I laughed.

"I'm so sorry Bri"

"I was kidding D" I said rubbing his head. He smiled and walked away.

"Dustin told me what you said" Steve said leaning next to me.

"And that would be?"

"How you think I'm not over Nancy."

"It just seemed kind of obvious with that comment" I explained.

"What comment?" He questioned.

"That you don't always win every time"

"That had nothing to do with her" he started. "I feel like everyone thinks I'm the guy who gets everything he wants and its a big deal when I don't. True I didn't win with Nancy but thats in the past. The very recent past but still the past. Now the only thing I care about is proving to you I'm past it and that I'm serious." He sounded serious as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"you're making this very difficult Mr. Harrington" I said almost breathlessly.

"Wouldn't be doing my job if I wasn't" he smiled kissing my temple making me smile.

We sat that way for a little while until I decided not to confuse myself anymore. "I just want you to know" I started. He looked down at me. "I really do like you. I just have to sort some of these feelings out and figure out whats going on in my own head and well…my heart. But I am trying. I promise."

"I know, and I'm not going to pressure you…I promise" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking away to check on Dustin and the kids.

Before I was able to, Jonathans car came flying through and another car screeched to a stop right behind it. Before I knew it I was shoved in the car and into a seat.

It was silent for a second before someone spoke. "Bob's dead" it was a solemn phrase one that brought a damper on the car.

"Who's Bob?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Who's this?" The man asked. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

After what felt like the longest car ride of my life we were all piling out of the car when I grabbed Steve by the arm.

"whats wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I have to go do something" I explained.

"its not safe…" he started.

"I'll be fine and I'll come right back." He didn't look convinced. "I promise" I finally said. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"If you're not back soon I'm coming to look for you" he said.

"deal" I laughed walking away.

First thing I did was get my car. I had to go see Billy, I felt like I needed to and thanks to him leaving Max at school I knew exactly where he lived.

My heart sped up as I approached the door I didn't know why. I knocked on the door and waited for what felt like an eternity. The door opened quickly and violently. "Is Billy home?" I asked more quietly than I anticipated.

"No, he was supposed to call you and cancel your little date tonight" an older man started.

"Oh I didn't have a date with him I…" I started myself.

"I don't care. The assholes not here ok" he yelled slamming the door.

I walked back to my car in shock. Is this what Max was talking about?

I ran back to my own house to get a few of my things and something for Joyce. I felt bad. She seemed so broken I wanted to do something nice for her.

As I pulled up to the house I saw Billy's car parked outside. I got out as I stepped around my car I saw Billy come from around the side of the house.

"Bri" he called over to me. I kept walking. His dad didn't bother me. It was his dad saying he had a date tonight that bothered me.

"Bri stop" he said slightly grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to keep you, I don't want to make you late for your date" I said turning away again.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me sympathetically.

"Your date, need me to spell it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your Dad, or at least who I'm assuming was your dad told me. When I stopped by your house because I just wanted to see you and talk to you."

"You went to my house?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm stupid. Stupid for believing you, for letting myself get carried away in your deceit. I was the idiot after all."

I turned to leave again until I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back around.

"Baby girl, the date I was talking about was with you"

"Save it Billy, we didn't have any plans tonight" I said trying to leave again.

"Brielle, honey, I know we didn't have plans. I wanted to surprise you." He started as I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, it really was. If you look in my back seat you'll see your flowers" he explained looking into my eyes.

I arched back and saw the same beautiful flowers he had left on my car and in my locker.

"Good one Billy, nice to know you give all your dates the same flowers. Do you use the same 'beautiful girls deserve beautiful flowers' line on them too?" I said turning to walk away again.

"Why are you being this way? Is this about Steve?"

"Again with Steve, what is it with you and him?"

"I've seen you guys together ok?"

"Fine, he kissed me. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?"

"So you're mad at me because you kissed him"

"No, I'm mad at you because I believed you and I fell for you, hard. Look I've been through a lot all day. I was looking forward to seeing you…and you were looking forward to seeing someone else"

"Bri…" He started.  
"I have to go" I said walking into the house. He didn't stop me this time.

I walked into my room looking for something that would make Joyce feel better. Giving up I turned to leave and my eyes caught the flowers Billy had given me. 'someone should get some joy out of them' I said picking them up. I walked back to my car and got in. I looked over and saw the flowers in the front seat of my car. I picked them up and went to throw them in the backseat when something fell out of them. I picked it up slowly and read it.

_'baby girl, I hope you don't mind me surprising you. You're the best thing thats ever happened to me Brielle, I want to make tonight a special as you are.'_

Crap. I thought to myself. Was he telling the truth, was he being deceiving again? I couldn't tell. The only thing I knew for sure was that I would never be able to find him and I wasn't going to go back to his house. It would have to wait.

I pulled up back to the Byers house not prepared for what was inside. I walked in quietly to try and not scare anyone inside. Everyone was busy doing stuff. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"shh, come here its some kind of code." Steve said waving me over and Dustin caught me up on everything I missed.

"Close Gate" they all said at the same time as I stood back.

The phone started ringing and I turned my head and closed my eyes. Until I heard Nancy rip it off the wall and throw it down. 'Thats one way to fix it' I said to myself.

It was pretty silent until a horrible sound made its way to our ears.

"That's not good" Dustin stated the obvious before everyone ran in and the man I learned to be called Hopper ran through the door and held out a gun.

"Do you know how to use this?" He asked Jonathan.

"Stay back behind me" Steve motioned for me to step back.

When I turned back Nancy had the gun in her hand. And before anything else could happen something flew through the window and hit the floor. I looked away not wanting to look at it.

"Is it dead?" I heard Max ask.

It sounded like someone was at the front door and everyone turned to see who it was, ready to take action if need be. The door seemed to unlock itself and in stepped a younger girl I looked around at everyone. From the look on everyones faces I instantly knew who it was. It had to be El.

Mike hugged her tightly. It was sweet, to have someone you ache that much for. I smiled to myself for the two of them. She had a quick exchange with Hopper before Mike stepped in and ended up being dragged to the other room.

Things were silent in the room for a second. Before she slowly walked up to me.

"She's new" El said looking me up and down.

"She's my cousin" Dustin spoke up.

"Her name's Brielle" Steve said softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Friend?" She asked.

"Yeah, friend" Dustin said.

She smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you" I said softly. She nodded.

She hugged Dustin and Lucas at the same time walking away from me. I was hoping that this meant I had her approval. Dustin spoke very highly of her.

"You guys seem comfy" Jonathan stated motioning to Steve's hand on my shoulder. "What happened when I was gone?" He laughed a little.

"Way…way too much" I laughed hugging him "and I'm glad you're back safely" I smiled letting him walk away.

* * *

"I told Nancy to go with Jonathan" Steve said to me as we sat watching everyone leave.

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused.

"Because its ok, it really is." he said grabbing my hand. "Even if things don't work out with you and me, its ok"

I nudged him lightly before walking back into the house. I wandered around the house thinking what it must have been like when Will "got lost in the woods" that had to have been a rougher time. I kept thinking about how it was so hard to get answers with everything going on. Maybe after everything settled I would be able to see things clearly, find out if Billy was lying, find out if Steve was telling the truth about Nancy and most importantly sort out my feelings.

I walked in the kitchen to get some water and heard Steve almost lecturing the kids. "we're staying here on the bench and we're waiting for the starting team to do their job does everybody understand?" I heard him say in a stern voice. I laughed a little to myself. "I need a yes" I heard him say again a little more firmly before a very apparent car sounded like it was getting closer.

"It's my brother" Max said at the window. My heart dropped to my stomach. 'this is just great, just what we needed right now' I thought to myself.

"Stay here and stay out of sight" Steve turned to us.

"Steve don't" I started before he cut me off.

"hey, it'll be fine ok? I won't instigate anything" he said before kissing the top of my head and starting to walk away. He stopped and turned to me again "I promise". I nodded and stepped back to not be seen as he opened the door.

"Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?" I heard Billy say. This wasn't going to be good. I had a feeling deep down, and it wasn't a good one.


	8. Tainted Love

hey again everyone. I'm sorry if these are getting bad. The next should be better I promise! anyways! requests are still open AND so is the poll so go vote it will be closing soon! also any comments or feedback is always appreciated! hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tainted Love**

My palms were wet with sweat and my heart rate had increased tremendously. I couldn't shake the bad feeling that was taking over me quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked nervously.

"They're just talking" Dustin informed.

Before I knew it they all jumped down below the window. "I can't even watch this anymore" I said throwing my hands up and walking to the back yard. I kept my eyes and ears open as I walked around the backyard. My mind kept going back to poor Will. He's been through so much. I was pulled from my thoughts by yelling inside. What the heck was going on? I slowly and quietly walked inside trying not to bring attention to myself. It was quiet by the time I made it into the living room. Billy and Steve were both on the floor not moving.

"Are they ok?" I asked quietly with concern in my voice.

"They're fine" Max said quickly.

"What happened? I left for two seconds" I questioned.

"There was a fight" Lucas said looking at me.

"And they…knocked each other out?" I was confused.

"Max used that stuff to knock out Billy after he almost killed Steve. It was awesome" Dustin explained.

"Awesome? What do you mean almost killed? You guys couldn't stop them from fighting?"

"they're your boyfriends" Lucas shrugged

"yeah and Steve was just protecting us" Dustin said

I looked over at Steve. He didn't look the best. I knelt on the floor next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. "He was protecting you?" I looked up at all the kids who were nodding their heads up and down at me. I ran my hand threw his hair a few times rubbing his head. "Will he be ok?" I asked motioning to Billy.

"Yeah just give him a few hours, lets get Steve cleaned up and go" Dustin said.

"Wait wait wait, Steve didn't want anyone to leave guys" I said getting up to stop them.

"I don't think he's going to stop us" Dustin said motioning to Steve on the ground.

I wrestled with myself for a few minutes. "Ugh you're right lets go"

* * *

"Wait, I'm driving." I said holding out my hand for the keys.

"Ok" Max shrugged "It's my brothers car"

"Your brothers car? Can anyone else drive?" I had my fingers crossed.

"I've driven in a parking lot" Max shrugged.

"Good enough for me, I'm not touching Billy's car"

I sat in the middle of the back seat with Steves head laying in my lap. I rubbed Steve's head and ran my hands through his hair waiting for him to wake up. It was awhile before he finally fluttered his eyes open. He looked at Mike with a questioningly look. "Nancy?" He said slowly. That drove like a knife straight through the heart. I knew it. I should always listen to my gut.

"He kicked your ass but you put up a fight" Dustin was trying to comfort him.

I let them battle about it for a few minutes before Steve looked up at me.

"You let them do this?" He asked

"Like you would have been able to stop them" I laughed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why aren't you driving"  
"I wanted to make sure you were ok" I said rubbing his head more.

"You're amazing" He said quietly reaching up and touching my cheek slightly.

I smiled weakly, I couldn't shake the fact that he had just called Mike, Nancy. Clearly she was on his mind.

* * *

We piled out of the car and it was clear Steve was not happy about what was happening.

"I know you promised Nance you would keep us safe so" Dustin started holding out his stuff "Keep us safe"

Steve grabbed the stuff and made a bee line for me and grabbed my hand. "Stay with me the whole time ok?"

"Actually, I'm going to go back to the house and make sure everything ok there" I explained. I didn't want to go back to the house to get away from the situation as much as I felt like I needed to make sure Billy was ok.

"Sweetheart, that's not safe"  
"I'll be fine"  
"If you're not with me, I can't keep you safe Bri" He explained pulling me to him.

"Hey, the only thing that matters is that you keep them safe" I said pointing to the kids.  
"But" he started.

I reached up and kissed his cheek quickly. Before turning away.

"Bri" he yelled after me.

"keep yourself safe, and them. I'm serious Harrington" I said sternly.

"Promise" he said with almost no emotion. I couldn't help but think that those words didn't hold what they used to.

"You're just going to let her leave?" I heard Dustin say as I was walking away.

"I can't control her Dustin" Steve yelled.

"You're so stupid…so stupid" I heard Dustin laugh as their voices faded in the distance.

I wanted to walk back I needed the time to myself to walk and just try to sort everything out. Yeah, it wasn't safe but I was a fast walker and I needed the air.

* * *

I walked into the house slowly. Everything was so messed up. I took a deep breath and wondered to myself when things got so out of control.

I knelt down next to Billy laying my hand on his chest. I took a breath of relief as I felt the rise and fall of his chest on my hand.

"Thank God" I whispered.

"Brielle?" I hear Billy say weakly. I almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my God Billy" I almost yelled relieved at the sound of his voice.

"were you here the whole time?" He asked still in and out of it.

"Yeah well no, I did leave but I came back" I explained almost rambling.

"I'm sorry" he said weakly as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I whispered thinking he was out again.

"Brielle…" he started. I was taken aback at first but leaned forward to hear him better. "I love you baby girl, and I'm sorry"

"what did you just say?" I asked as my heart rate sped up again. He didn't answer me. "Now you go back to sleep?" I was so confused. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He wasn't even fully conscious. I positioned myself with his head in my lap as he woke up.

"Hey you're back" I said smiling at him.

"That wasn't a dream" he laughed lightly.

"Nope, real life. What happened anyways? What were you doing here?"

"I was looking for Max"

"you? looking for Max?"

"surprised?" He laughed.

"How did you guys start fighting? You know what? I don't even wanna know" I said putting my hands up. I wasn't even going to bring up what he had said just previously.

He sat up slowly holding his head. "How are you feeling?" I questioned laying my hand on his back.

"I've been better" he laughed making me smile.

"Come here" He motioned for me to come to him. I almost attacked him in a hug. I felt his smile against my face. "I want to explain what I said earlier"

"Hey, you know what? Don't worry about it, we can forget it and pretend it never happened ok?"

"Why would we do that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling away, I was confused again.

"Brielle, I meant what I said. I love you." He said his hand on my cheek.

"Billy" I started

"I'm sorry. I'm not asking you to say it back, I didn't even know I did until I opened my eyes and saw you. Its an overwhelming feeling Bri, I couldn't hold it in. The last thing I want is for you to hate me but I…" I cut him off pulling him to me and kissing him. He smiled in the kiss before pulling away.

"I didn't just say that to get Harrington out of the picture, I hope you know"

"Billy, shut up and don't ruin it" I laughed making him smile before I pulled him into another kiss.

I couldn't help but think how nice it was knowing for a fact he wasn't hung up on someone else even a little bit.

"Hey," he said pulling away and pressing his forehead to mine. "Did you get your flowers?"

"I did, they're beautiful"

"Did you get the card in them?"

"I did, I'm sorry I didn't believe you its just…"

"hey hey hey, don't worry about it its over ok? You're here with me now thats all I care about"

"You're not all bad Billy" I joked.

He gave me a look like he was pretending to be offended and grabbed my hand. "Max…?" He started

"she's fine, trust me" I said grabbing his hand tighter.

"Well then here, let me take you home you must be tired" he started getting up and pulling me up to stand with him "and my baby girl needs her rest" he smirked against my cheek before kissing it.

"I'm actually not doing too bad" I smiled pulling him closer to me. "Want to go grab something to eat maybe? Are you hungry?"

"when my baby wants to go out my baby gets to go out let me just…" he stated patting around. "let me just find my keys"

"Ohhh…" I started bringing his attention to me. "Yeah so about that…"

I knew this wasn't going to go over well but I still had my car there and with everything going on I knew separating myself from it and doing something else would ease my mind. I knew it wouldn't help my confusion but stepping away from what was happening and letting the people who know what they're doing handle it was best for everyone.


	9. Sweet Dreams

Hey everyone! first off thank you to those who are still reading and! A big thank you to anyone and every one who left comments and feedback! the poll for the love interest will be up only a few more days so go vote! please feel free to leave feedback or anything you would like to see or request a story! my inbox is always open! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams**

"Bri what happened to my car?" Billy looked at me suspiciously.

"Well" I started.

"Brielle, my car, what happened" he said a little more sternly.

"Well you see" I said nervously "it got a little bit taken"

"Taken?" He questioned with wide eyes. "If you're here who drove? If you say Harrington I..."

"No no Steve wasn't driving umm...Max was"

"Max? Are we talking about the same Max?"

"Yes but I'd just like to point out that I never touched your car and the girls driven before...in a parking lot"

"Bri that's so dangerous"

"Everyone's fine" I started, my mind wandering to Steve. "Well for the most part you know Steve" I said motioning to my face.

"Yeah...sorry about that"

I slightly smiled not knowing what to say "I'll drive, let's go" I said grabbing my keys.

We walked to the car and to my surprise he made his way to the drivers side and opened the door. "Thanks" I said with a smile. I noticed a smirk grow on his face before he got in the passenger seat.

"What are you hungry for?" He asked reaching for my hand.

"I'm not really hungry anymore" I said honestly. The worry and panic were still in the back of my mind. I just wanted everyone home safe.

"Everything ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it was just a long day" I was being honest it had felt like the longest day that ever existed.

"Do you need me to drive? I can just take you home" he said running his thumb along the back of my hand.

"I'll never be able to sleep" this realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I never should have left Dustin. Until I knew he was safe there was no way I was sleeping. "I have to wait for Dustin" was all I could muster up to say.

"Hey" he said fully turning to me. "If your worried, being out isn't going to help that at all. Maybe you should just go home to a comfortable place and try to relax"

"Maybe you're right" I said slightly shaking my head. "Will you stay with me, just for a little bit?" The words came out of my mouth before I even had the chance to think about them.

He nodded with a sympathetic smile on his face. As I put the car in gear my emotions started creeping up on me. Right now what I needed was a distraction and Billy seemed like the best distraction I could ask for.

* * *

We walked into the house into complete silence.

"My aunt must be asleep" I said looking back at Billy who was trailing behind me.

"Relax, I'll make you something to help"

I was skeptical about that statement and apparently the look on my face showed it.

"just trust me" he laughed kissing my temple.

I sat on the couch for a minute or two before I decided to get up and change. I'd grown to hate the clothes I was wearing. I threw on the baggiest clothes I owned and made my way back to the kitchen to see what Billy was up to.

"What are you doing in here" I laughed.

"I made you tea" he smiled handing out a cup.

"Really, really good tea" I beamed after taking a sip.

"I'm good at some things" he smirked while cleaning up

"Good to know"

"Oh my god" he seemed surprised, and after everything that had just happened I was terrified that he sounded surprised.

"What, what happened?" I questioned anxiously my fear tearing me apart.

"You are beautiful" he finally smiled.

"Are you just trying to make fun of my clothes? Because I'm tired and it's been a long day and I just want to be comfortable and it's..."

"Hey" he cut me off "I was being serious. You're undeniably, breathtakingly beautiful"

I paused for a moment. "Even like this" I motioned to my current state.

"Especially like this" he smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Why are you like this?" I questioned without even thinking.

"What do you mean?" Neither of us moved. I didn't want to offend him but it was a question I was genuinely interested to know the answer to.

"You're so much different with me than well...anyone else. You're so kind, considerate, gentle. But then the whole thing with Steve tonight and how you are with Max I'm just genuinely curious why you're so different with me"

I felt him sigh against me before opening his mouth to speak. "Things are...complicated I guess. I almost got used to having to hold in everything I was feeling at home sometimes it just spills out. With you it was never complicated. I knew what I was feeling and I never held it back from you. Being with you is just easy"

"Complicated because of...your dad?"

"Among other things"

It was silent for a few minutes before either of us spoke again.

"It's easy being with you too" I finally said gripping him a little tighter. It wasn't a lie. It's so easy being around Billy, that's what scared me. Part of me wanted to throw myself all in this, whatever we had. And the other part of me kept thinking about Steve, how caring and protective he was and how it could be really good.

Each of them had their good and bad points for being with them. It wasn't fair that it was all up to me to decide which one is worth taking the risk on. I was terrified of making the wrong decision.

* * *

I let Billy take my car to get home and figured we could switch later at some point. After he had left Dustin still wasn't home. I had left a note to call if he was going to stay the night somewhere other than home and at this point I was starting to get worried.

When I heard a car pull up I almost jumped out of my seat. I threw the front door open to see Dustin and Steve getting out of the car.

"Thank God" I yelled throwing my arms open for a running Dustin to jump into. "I was so worried, I'm so sorry I'm a terrible cousin I shouldn't have left you I'm so sorry" I was overjoyed to see them both.

"You're the best cousin ever, I'm the worst for getting you involved in the first place" he said looking up at me.

"You're the best cousin anyone could ever ask for, trust me I'm so glad you're safe" I smiled at him ruffling his hair.

I turned to Steve who was keeping a distance but smiling at us.

"You going to come hug me or what" I laughed.

He ran over to me and hugged me with force.

"Is everything ok?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I was just so worried about you"

"You were worried? Why do you think I'm not asleep?!" I laughed

"Everything's over now Bri" Dustin smiled brightly.

"You guys did it, you're amazing" I gushed.

"You look gorgeous by the way" Steve said pulling me to him.

"There's no need to flatter me Harrington you already know I like you" I laughed

"I'm serious I've never found you more beautiful" he said slowly kissing my cheek.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone" Dustin gave us a look while walking away.

"I'm trying my best to be a good boy and not kiss you to be considerate since you're confused but I'm failing here sweetheart" Steve said with his forehead against the side of my head. I turned to look at him so we were forehead to forehead.

"I'm not going to stop you, maybe I want to be confused"

His smile grew wide on his face before he put a hand on either side of my face and pulled me into a soft and gentle kiss.

"You confuse me in the best way possible Steve Harrington" I chuckled.

"I will be here to confuse you for as long as you let me" he said kissing the tip of my nose lightly. "You should sleep my dear" he stated taking both my hands with his.

"Yeah I probably should" I muttered. Before I could even think about what I was doing I pulled his hands with mine leading him to my bedroom.

"Bri," he started stopping at the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"We'll just sleep I promise. I just don't want to be without you tonight. You know after everything"

"You're going to confuse yourself even more" he pointed out

"I might be fine with that" I shrugged

"Of course I will stay with you sweetheart" he said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

I knocked lightly on Dustin's door whispering a good night.

I went to get settled in the bed and noticed Steve was on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Looking for a comfy spot"

"You're up here with me handsome come on"

"Are you sure"

"get up here you goof"

There was a sense of comfort that washed over me as Steve climbed into bed. I laid my body against his and I felt his arms wrap around my middle.

"Your bottom arm is going to fall asleep" I noted turning myself around to face him.

"I don't even slightly care" he laughed kissing my forehead.

I reached my hand into his hair and rubbed his head as he closed his eyes. This felt different than being here with Billy, I couldn't put my finger on how but it was definitely different. I should be all wrapped up in this amazing man who seemingly would try to comfort me in any way possible, but looking at his peaceful face and the injuries it had sustained brought up two very real reality jerking thoughts. Billy and Nancy.

Billy had told me he loved me, granted it was very fast and out of nowhere. Add to that the fact that he was just waking up from being basically drugged because he was fighting with Steve. But, for some strange reason I believed him and it felt real when he talked.

When Steve had woken up he called out for Nancy. Again he was just waking up and maybe it had no weight behind it at all. Mike and Nancy were siblings, it could be possible he thought mike actually looked like Nancy and he was confused to see her. I knew I couldn't talk to Dustin about it, or Nancy, or Jonathan, anyone for that matter. I was on my own with this and for the first time since being here in Hawkins I felt truly alone in something.

* * *

When I woke up I was alone. 'Again' I thought to myself dragging myself out of bed.

I went to the kitchen looking for anything to eat, my hunger finally getting the best of me.

"Mom went out to run some errands she should be back soon" Dustin stated from the table.

"Sounds good" I yawned as a knock came from the front door. "Sit relax I got it" I waved Dustin down.

I opened the door to Billy with a smile on his face. "Billy?" I was confused again.

"Good morning baby girl I brought you breakfast and your car" he said the smile never leaving his face.

"You did?"

"Don't act so shocked sweetheart" he laughed giving me a quick kiss.

Just as I was going to ask him to come in the sight of Steve approaching the house brought both a sense of fear and excitement upon me. I was excited to see him but scared something might happen between the two of them again.

"What are you doing here Harrington?" Billy asked in a stern voice.

"I brought breakfast" he smiled at me.

"She's already got breakfast"

Steve looked between the two of us before Billy spoke again. "Thanks for stopping by though"

"Billy" I started.

"No it's ok" Steve smiled at me "as always, the decisions yours" he said holding out the food he brought. Billy chuckled which seemed to make Steve a little angry. "Something funny there Hargrove?"

Billy half shook his head before he spoke "no nothing at all" he said with another chuckle. I could see Steve's anger level rise.

"Come on man, it's not the time or place" Steve stated.

"Time or place for what exactly" Billy looked at him questioningly.

Steve started lowly "I know you're just trying to get under my skin but I'm not backing down" he inched his way closer to him.

"I'm not either and I would never do such a thing" Billy smirked taking on a sarcastic tone. "We don't need to make this harder on her"

"Alright listen" Steve started as Dustin walked out the door. At this point the pair were too close for comfort.

"Guys, stop it. Bri you're gonna have to put an end to this. You're gonna have to pick" Dustin looked at me seriously.

"You make it sound so easy D" I said sadly. My insides were tearing apart.

"New rule, one date each then she makes her decision. No cheating, no funny business and most importantly no hurting my cousin. You hurt her and I can make anything look like an accident" Dustin said sternly.

"Whoa" I was in shock.

"Was that...a threat?" Billy said in a joking matter.

"Dustin's taking charge, way to go buddy" Steve patted him on the back.

"How did this all start anyway?" Dustin asked confused

"They both brought breakfast" I shrugged.

"Wait, so there's an extra one then?" Dustin smiled holding his hand out.

If I could count on anyone it would be Dustin. He had grown to be my best friend, he always had my back. I couldn't help but think of his plan, could that actually even work though?


	10. Every Breath You Take

Hey again everyone. I want to apologize if this is bad but its all heading in a certain direction I swear! Thank you to everyone who gave comments and critiques! It seriously drives me to write more! Also requests are still open, I have one I will get to writing very very soon but I'm still open for more! anyways hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Every Breath You Take**

Being back at school felt surreal. Everything was going on like it was normal, like nothing ever happened.

"Nancy!" I yelled running up to her locker.

"Hey Bri" she smiled still gathering her things.

"Everything ok?" I asked examining her.

"Great, hows Steve?" She asked almost with a grin on her face.

"You know, I really wanted to tell you. that's why I'm here actually but you know with everything going on and things being so crazy and..."

"Bri, it's ok. He told me. And for what it's worth. I think you two would be cute together. He really is a good guy"

"You're ok with this?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think it was for the best plus things...kinda have been happening with Jonathan."

"Really? Aww Nancy, that's great! He's great! You're happy right?"

"Yeah of course I am"

I smiled wide at her as she closed her locker and linked her arm with mine.

"So" she started. "Let's talk about this Billy, Steve thing. Really? Billy?"

"Oh Nancy, there's so much you don't know" I laughed

* * *

Halfway through the day I walked over to Jonathan's locker. As I approached it I slammed the locker shut looking directly at him.

"Aww Bri you closed my locker" he laughed

"You never mentioned there was anything between you and Nancy" I said matter of factly.

"We've been busy, plus you were the one who didn't tell me about your crazy love triangle"

"We've been busy" I mocked him. "Did Nancy tell you?"

"Those kids talk B" he laughed

"I know I know you're probably thinking I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid. I'll admit I don't fully get it but you're not stupid"

I smiled, more for the fact that I knew I had people in my corner and that they were willing to back me up if need be.

"Can I steal her for a second?" I heard Billy's voice approaching behind me.

"She's not mine to steal away from" he smiled as he started to walk away. "Bri" he called out a short distance away. "We've all got you. Always" he reassured before walking away.

"Everything ok?" Billy questioned looking back at Jonathan.

"Perfect" I smiled "what's up?"

"I've been thinking" he started taking my hand. "Dustin's rules. One date. Nothing funny. Then it's up to you"

"Yeah those were Dustin's rules" I joked.

"Let me take you out Friday night"

"This Friday?" I asked confused.

"This Friday, I want to give you the night we never got to have"

"Friday, ok sure" I smiled

He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me softly. "You're amazing baby girl" he said lightly our faces still only centimeters apart"

"I think you're pretty amazing Billy bear"

"Billy bear?" He laughed.

"Yeah you're my Billy bear" I smiled

"I'll take it I guess" he laughed throwing an arm around my shoulder. He walked me all the way to my class before stopping in the hallway. "Before I forget, dress comfortable. Nothing too fancy"

"Deal" I laughed.

He kissed me quick and was off down the hallway. I ignored the looks that I could feel in my direction and walked into class.

* * *

At the end of the day I was tired and ready to go home. I was almost to my locker when I felt someone almost tackle me from behind making me gasp.

"Well hello beautiful" I heard Steve's voice say bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey handsome, where have you been" I turned to lean back against my locker

"Busy day sweetheart, you need a ride home?"

"No thanks I drove I did want to ask you something though"

"What's up babe" he said pulling me to him and laying his chin on my head.

"Remember what Dustin was saying? About the one date each thing?"

"Yeah, are we doing that?"

I shrugged still holding onto him.

"Can you let me ask you though" he said pulling away and smiling at me.

"Go for it" I laughed.

"Not out of the blue, it has to be special"

"Just like you Harrington just like you. Oh umm another thing...did you tell Nancy about this whole thing?"

"Yeah, I did I didn't want anyone to think I was keeping secrets plus I thought it was one small way of showing you I am 100% over her and 100% into you"

"Nice line" I joked pushing him away a little

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

"Thanks but I gotta pick up Dustin too so you know"

"Yeah, drive safe though please."

"Always, promise"

He kissed me before placing his forehead on mine. "Sorry I had to" he laughed

I laughed and nudged him a little. "Wouldn't be the Steve I knew if you didn't"

* * *

"How was school?" I asked as Dustin hopped into my car.

"Same as everyday" he smiled

"Fine don't tell me" I laughed pulling away.

"School was fine, nothing really eventful happened" he explained

"Nothing seems eventful anymore" I laughed

"True story" He trailed off looking out the window. After a long pause he started again "how was your day?"

"Absolutely uneventful as well D"

"You sure about that?" He asked sarcastically nodding to the front of the house as we pulled on our street.

I pulled the car in the driveway and jumped out the door.

"Steve?" I questioned confused.

"One, I told you I wanted it to be special and two,I told you I would get you flowers" he smiled holding out a bunch full of roses.

"They're beautiful" I breathed taking them.

"They reminded me of you" Steve said lowly inching his way closer to me. "Hey Dustin how was school buddy" he asked holding out his hand.

"Uneventful" he laughed shaking his hand. "I'll be inside"

Steve turned back to me with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you" I said pulling Steve into a hug.

"Will you go out with me Saturday night?" He asked rubbing my head.

"That sounds perfect" I smiled into his chest.

"Perfect?"

"In more ways than you know"

"Billy asked you out Friday didn't he?"

"Kinda" I admitted

"You'll have more fun Saturday sweetheart"

I laughed against him before pulling away "I'll take your word for it"

"Hey" he started grabbing my hands. "Let me take you to school in the morning, Dustin too" he smiled

"That's so nice of you, I'm sure he would be ok with that"

"I'll be here bright and early" he smiled

"Thanks Steve"

"It's no problem, it's my pleasure" he kissed my forehead before turning to leave. "I'll see you in the morning"

"See you then" I smiled.

* * *

"Dustin come on we have school" I yelled in the general direction of Dustin's room.

"We have time" Dustin said coming into the kitchen. "You made breakfast again"

"Yes. And Steve's picking soon we have to make sure we're ready D"

"Steve's taking us to school today?" He asked starting to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah and we don't want to make him late" I explained putting his toast on his plate.

There was a knock at the door and both our heads shot towards it.

"Looks like he's early" Dustin said continuing to eat.

I went to the door and opened it to Steve's smiling face

"Good morning gorgeous" he beamed kissing my cheek.

"Morning handsome, since you're early and I made breakfast. Do you want some?"

"I have a little room" he joked walking in.

"Hey Steve" Dustin smiled still eating.

"Good morning buddy" he patted his shoulder and joined me in the kitchen.

"What can I help with?" He asked looking around.

"Absolutely nothing" I smiled handing him a plate

"this looks so good, you're the best. Thank you" he kissed my head.

"Isn't she though" Dustin smiled at me.

"Finish your breakfast so we can leave you goofs"

We drove to school Steve holding my hand the entire way with a wide smile on his face. After getting Dustin successfully to school we walked into our own school as he guided me with his hand on my back.

"Thanks again for picking us up"

"It was nothing" just wanted a little extra time with you he smiled "I've gotta get to class though so catch up with me later?"

"You know I will" I stated as he kissed my cheek and disappeared down the hall.

I was getting my things together when a voice behind me made me jump.

"Did I just see you walk into school with Steve Harrington?" Billy asked in a shocked voice.

"Jesus you scared me" I yelled pushing his shoulder a little bit. "And yeah he brought us to school, why?"

"I didn't know that was allowed, thought it would be 'against the rules' or something"

"There are no rules Billy" I laughed shaking my head.

"Sooooo I could take you home then?" He smirked.

"You could" I started kissing his cheek quickly. "But he drove Dustin too" I stated walking past him and heading to class.

I was almost to class when I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm from behind. "Jonathan you scared me" I said breathlessly my hand over my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to yell, what are you doing Friday?"

"I...have a date" I stated with a shrug.

"Saturday?"

"I...have a date" I almost laughed.

"Come on Bri, I just need some friend time" he laughed.

"How about Sunday? Brunch? I'll make some food, you can bring Will and we can have some friend time, you can bring Nancy too" I smiled.

"I just want some friend time, I feel bad I ditched you at the party on halloween"

"Technically I ditched you but, things seemed to workout although I will not deny some Jonathan Brielle time"

"So tell me about these two dates are they with the same people or.." Jonathan was cut off by the bell signaling we should be in class.

"Oh look at that we need to be in class" I smirked.

"This isn't over B" he laughed as he walked away.

I was excited for the weekend. Jonathan had always been such a good friend and with the heaviness that would surely follow Friday and Saturday night it would be good to get some Jonathan time in.

* * *

At the end of the day Billy was waiting by my locker with a grin on his face. "You almost ready?" He asked as I approached him.

"I just have to get my stuff" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Steve's voice as I was gathering my things.

"Waiting to take Brielle home" I could hear the smirk dripping off of Billy's words.

"He's taking you home?" Steve asked when I finally turned around.

"He asked and I wasn't sure if you were going to or not" I shrugged being honest.

"Fine, but call me tonight so I know you're safe ok?" Steve said grabbing my hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Billy straightened up from leaning against the lockers.

"Bye Bri" Steve said kissing my hand and walking away.

"Billy let it go" I placed a hand on his chest and calmed him back into the lockers.

"You're always safe with me, you know that right?" Billy said placing his hand under my chin and bringing my eyes to meet his.

"I know honey" I smiled causing him to.

"Lets go baby girl" he said pulling me to him and placing his arm around my shoulders. We talked while waiting for Dustin and Max leaning against the hood of his car. They both gave a confused look when they came out.

"Where's Steve?" Dustin questioned.

"I'm taking you home kid" Billy smiled at him. I appreciated the effort but I knew Dustin would always be on Steve's team.

"We're taking them home?" Max questioned.

"We don't have to go home, we could go anywhere" Dustin said excitedly. Max rolled her eyes.

"Kid actually might not have a bad idea" Billy started.

"Thanks?" Dustin questioned. I laughed a little to myself.

"You guys want to grab something to eat?" Billy questioned.

"Pass" Max said getting into the car. I shrugged at the both of them.

"She's still pissed at me" Billy lightly laughed. "Rain check huh? What do you say Dustin?"

Dustin rolled his eyes and mimicked Max's movements

"I'm sorry Billy" I said apologizing for what just happened.

"It's ok, just have to give it some time. Are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked looking over at me from the other side of the car.

"What's tomorrow?" I was confused. Then it hit me. Tomorrow was Friday. That came fast. Too fast


	11. Don't You Want Me

Hey everyone! Sorry this one is so long and I hope its not boring! first request story is up as well! Feel free to request more! enjoy everyone and thanks for any and all feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Don't You Want Me**

Friday night had come way too quick. I had told both of them that I was staying to myself until the weekend and given the jitters that I had, maybe that was for the best.

"You look nice" Dustin said coming into the living room.

"Thanks D" I smiled "I did my best he said nothing fancy"

"He doesn't deserve you B" Dustin said with a laugh.

A knock came at the door and Dustin looked at me seriously.

"Don't wait up" I joked kissing the top of Dustin's head.

"I expect you home by ten" he joked.

"Love you D"

"Love you more B"

Have I mentioned I was so lucky to have him as a cousin?

"Hey Beautiful" Billy said as I opened the door.

"Hey cutie, come on in" I waved him in

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked motioning to Dustin.

"You'll be fine, I just have to grab my sweater and I'll be ready"

I could tell he was reluctant to step in but did anyways. I ran to get my sweater as quick as I could so I didn't leave him there too long. I came back to the sight of billy and Dustin sitting on the couch watching tv in silence.

"Ready?" I said placing my hand on Billy's leg.

"Ready" he smiled getting up from the couch. "See you later Dustin" he waved slightly while taking my hand.

I waved to Dustin as we walked out the door and towards Billy's car.

"Where are we going? I asked as he opened the car door for me.

"It's a surprise baby girl" he kissed me softly before I got in the front seat. My mind was racing, I had no idea what he could have in store for us. I didn't know if I should be excited or worried.

"You ok? You seem jittery" he said rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand as he drove.

"Just excited to see what you have planned" I smiled.

"You're scared aren't you?" He laughed.

"No don't be silly" he could tell I was lying causing us both to laugh.

We drove for a little while in a comfortable quiet.

"Here it is" he said pulling the car into a small park looking thing.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"I found this spot one day I think you're going to love it come on" he explained while grabbing some stuff from the trunk. he held his hand out and I took it gladly and let him lead me to the back of the park and through some trees.

It all felt a little eerie given what had just happened.

"Here we are" he motioned to a small clearing. He laid down a blanket and pulled out two bags.

"What are you up to Billy Hargrove?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I grabbed us dinner, I thought it might be nice for us to have a little picnic and then I'm going to take you to a movie" he smiled pulling me to him and hugging me tightly.

"That sounds amazing especially since we'll be together" I smiled laying my head on his chest. We set everything up and settled in to eat.

"This place is breathtaking who knew something this pretty was hiding in Hawkins" I smiled looking around.

"That's what I keep thinking about you" he smirked.

"Billy stop" I blushed.

"I didn't want to move here, not in the slightest but I'm glad it brought you into my life no matter what happens" he took my hand as he spoke. He seemed so genuine. After everything that happened it terrified me that this could all be an act but everything he was saying all the effort he was putting in, it felt real.

"So tell me Billy, in reality, where do you want this to go. Is it just for fun? Or.."

"Baby girl, nothing I've told you has been a lie" he started grabbing one of my hands with his and placing the other hand under my chin to bring me to look at him. "I love you. And I never...ever thought I would want anything that wasn't just fun. But you make me want everything honey"

"Everything?" I swallowed hard.

"Everything. I want you to eventually be the person I wake up to every single morning, the mother of my children, my wife"

"Billy" I started slowly.

"Don't say anything. You asked, I just had to let you know"

I pulled him to me and kissed him softly at first waiting for his reaction. He deepened the kiss and I pulled him even closer to me wanting him as close as possible in that moment. When we pulled away he was the first one to speak.

"So you do like me" he smirked.

"Shut up Hargrove you know I like you" I slightly pushed him.

"Do you like him?" He started slowly after a little while.

"No talking about Steve, tonight it's you and me ok?"

"Fine" he laughed with his hands up.

It was silent for a short while while we ate.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He finally asked.

"I do" I started taking a drink of my water. "You..umm...assaulted me" I laughed.

He smiled at me in a weird way and gave me a look. And my mouth dropped open.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I came to the realization.

"I wanted to meet you" He laughed.

"How about 'Hi I'm Billy nice to meet you'"

"I was nervous, you made me nervous. That never happens, I didn't know what to do." He seemed serious.

"well, since we're confessing" I started.

"Uh oh, I'm scared" he breathed making me laugh.

"I did not like you when we first met" I laughed.

"Well that's because I assaulted you" he smirked.

"Yeah probably"

It was silent for a few more seconds.

"Out of curiosity, what made you change your mind?"

I laughed taking my last bite of food.

"No seriously" he continued "What changed your mind?" He was serious.

"remember the night we sat on the front steps of my aunts house?"

"Halloween after the party?"

"Yeah that night"

"What about it?"

"That was the night that changed my mind"

"Why that night?"

"That was the night I actually saw you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well yeah you were kinda a jerk at the party, not to me but still" I started explaining. "But that night on the steps you showed me who you were. You were kind, caring, gentle. Plus it seemed like you were worried about me getting home"

"I was worried, I wanted to make sure you were safe"

"That's what made me change my mind"

He kissed me slowly leaving his hand on my cheek when he pulled away.

"You're something special you know that baby girl?"

"I think you're something special too Billy bear"

"I'm starting to really like that, only from you though" he laughed.

* * *

We sat in the theater as it got dark. I didn't remember the name of the movie Billy said we were seeing but at that point I didn't even care. Billy had my hand in his and my head laid on his shoulder. I was too busy being wrapped up in Billy that I didn't really pay too much attention to the movie.

"You ready?" I heard Billy's voice say. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you even pay attention to the movie?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah, some. I was paying attention to you more." I said honestly.

He kissed me quick and grabbed my hand as he got up taking me with him. We drove back to the house hand in hand. I was bummed the night was over but glad it gave me some good perspective on the situation.

"I'll walk you to the door" Billy said putting the car in park.

"You don't have to do that" I smiled.

"I want to" Billy smiled as he closed my door behind me.

I pulled him onto the porch with me and pulled him to me.

"Thank you for a great night" I smiled into his chest.

"It was a great night, thank you for coming out with me" he said rubbing the top of my head.

I leaned up and kissed him making him smile in the kiss.

"Goodnight" he said pressing his lips to my forehead slowly.

"Goodnight" I pulled him into another hug and kissed him quickly.

I watched him walk to his car. I wanted to ask him to stop, turn around and just stay the night with me because who knows how things would turn out, but I didn't I gave a small wave and went into the house. Everything was quiet in the house, everyone must have been asleep. I went to my room and changed. When I was about to grab some water before bed I heard a slight knock on my window. I raised my eyebrows in genuine confusion and went to the window.

"Billy?" I asked pulling back the curtains to his face "You just left" I said confused.

"I couldn't leave" he said hopping in the window. "Not before…"

He pulled me to him and kissed me. "not before I could do that again"

I left my better judgement at the window and pulled him closer to me. "Stay here" I whispered at first.

"Did I hear you right?" He laughed "Dustin said…"

"I don't care, we're just sleeping. Stay here with me tonight"

"Your wish is my command" he said kissing my head.

We got settled in my bed and I cuddled up to him.

"I missed this feeling" he sighed. I smiled against his chest.

"Will you still be here when I wake up this time?" I asked low.

"Do you want me to be?"

"I want nothing more right now"

His smile grew on his face "I'll be right here baby girl"

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I hugged him a little tighter kissing his chest quickly.

"Thank you" I smiled and that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Billy was still sleeping in my arms. I smiled up at him and kissed him gently making his eyes flutter open.

"It wasn't a dream" he smiled.

I kissed him again and hugged him.

"I love waking up with you" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I could get used to it" I smiled.

He sat up and stretched while smiling at me.

"Come here" he waved me over while putting his jacket on and opening his arms. "I hope you have fun tonight"

"Sure you do" I laughed hugging him.

"I really do, you deserve to have fun…just not too much" he laughed.

"Shut up" I said pushing him slightly away from me.

He started making his way out the window and motioned with his finger for me to come to him. He pulled me into a kiss and smiled.

"Bye baby girl, I'll see you later"

"Bye Billy bear, drive safe"

He smirked and finished making his way out.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water.

"Glad to see your safe" Dustin said walking in behind me.

"Of course I'm safe D" I said kissing the top of his head. "want me to make you some breakfast?"

"You know me so well" he laughed as I pulled out some eggs. "What time is your date with Steve tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I think he said around 6" I answered putting breakfast together.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"I did" I answered honestly.

It was quiet for a little bit.

"Do you know what you're doing tonight?" Dustin asked pouring some juice.

"I do not, but I'll be home before ten dad" I laughed. "Here" I said putting some breakfast on his plate.

"You're the best" he smiled at me.

"I'm going to go change let me know if you need anything" I yelled running to my room.

* * *

I sat watching Dustin and his friends fight about what movie they should watch when Will looked up at me.

"Brielle, don't you think everyone would like this movie more?" He asked.

The doorbell rang and I got up to get it.

"Don't drag me into this fight Byers" I laughed before opening the door.

"Hey, looks like I'm missing the party" Steve laughed.

"You're missing them all fight about what movie to watch." I laughed.

"You look so beautiful" he said pulling me to him.

He went to kiss me and stopped looking over my shoulder. I turned to look and the whole room was staring at us.

"Sorry about them" I laughed pulling away.

"Steve, what movie would you pick" Dustin called to him.

"You almost ready to go?" Steve laughed looking at me.

"Whenever you are" I laughed back.

"Next time buddy have fun" Steve yelled holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand before turning back to the kids. "I made you guys pizza its in the oven now. Don't forget it and burn down the house and theres cookies on the stove that I made earlier today. Have fun" I waved with my free hand.

"You're amazing with those kids, you know that?" Steve said pulling me to him and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"They're good kids" I smiled. "What are we going to do?"

Steve smiled at me widely.

"First, I'm taking you to dinner then its a surprise"

"Should I be nervous?" I laughed.

"Of course not sweetheart"

I was.

* * *

We sat in the restaurant waiting for our food when Steve looked at me.

"Hey" he said reaching his hand out. I took it smiling. "you look so beautiful tonight"

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" I smiled at him.

"Seriously, my heart dropped a little when I saw you"

"it did not, stop" I laughed.

"It did, it always does when I see you" he smiled "It did it extra today"

"You're the cutest thing" I smiled at him squeezing his hand a little bit harder.

We got our food and I knew Steve had something on his mind.

"Whats wrong?" I asked finally.

"Nothings wrong babe, did you have fun last night?"

"I knew something was wrong" I shook my head at him

"nothings wrong was just wondering"

"Hey, tonight is just you and me nothing else exists ok?"

"Ok, ok" he laughed. "Can we still eat?"

"you know what I mean you goofball" I laughed.

"Nancy called to tell me good luck tonight" He laughed.

"She did?" I laughed with him.

"She did. She did kind of introduce us"

"Oh wow, I guess she kind of did" I laughed. "Man, I thought you so cute back then"

"And you don't know?" He pretended to look hurt.

"Even more so now" I smiled. "you probably thought I was such a mess when we first met"

"No" he started laughing "I thought you were adorable."

"Adorable? Please you were with Nancy at the time"

"I could still think that you were pretty and have beautiful eyes even though I was with Nancy" he smiled.

"I really thought you guys were going to get back together" I said honestly

"I did too, but some things work out for reasons we don't even know" he squeezed my hand.

"So let me ask you this then," I started. "when did you realize this was more than friends" I motioned between us.

"When Dustin brought me to your house that first night when everything started." He smiled.

"The night when you sent me back in the house?" I asked everything starting to come back to me fuzzily.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you. I felt this feeling come over me like I had to keep you safe."

"yeah, you sent me back in the house" I laughed.

"I had to keep you safe"

"You did a good job" I motioned to how alive I was. "You kissed me that night didn't you" I thought back to that night everything still fuzzy.

"I did, and you left me" he smirked.

"I was worried about Nancy, because I liked it…alot" I said honestly.

"I never wanted to stop kissing you that night"

"I didn't either" I confessed bringing a smile to his face.

We finished eating and went to leave when I turned to Steve who had my hand in his.

"So where are we going now?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Well," he motioned outside. "I was going to take you to the drive in but…" he pointed to the rain that was coming down outside.

"Is it raining?" I asked confused "that's weird"

"I ruined this didn't I?" He shook his head.

"Hey" I started pulling him to me "You didn't ruin anything, nothings ruined. We're together" I kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do instead?" He asked kissing me quick.

"I know its not your first choice but we can watch a movie at the house?"

"As long as I get to be with you, that sounds amazing" he said pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly.

* * *

We pulled up to the house and reality hit me.

"I totally forgot the kids were at the house" I said honestly.

"It's ok, we'll be together"

I smiled at him "You're amazing"

"No I'm not, I just want to cuddle with you and spend time with you"

"Yeah, you're amazing" I pulled him to me and kissed him. When we finally pulled away I looked back at the house.

"You ready?" He held out his hand.

"Always" I said taking his hand.

We walked into the house to screams from the kids.

"Whoa, whats going on here?" Steve asked laughing.

"You scared us" Dustin explained.

"What are you watching?" I asked still laughing.

"Nothing anymore" Will got up to turn it off.

"You're home early" Dustin eyed us suspiciously.

"Well I was going to take your cousin to the drive in but the rain outside…"

"It's raining outside?" Dustin cut him off.

We both nodded our heads.

"So we're crashing your night" Steve laughed grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the couch.

"You are?" Dustin beamed.

"Is that ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Thats awesome" Dustin smiled.

I sat on the couch with Steve as he lifted his arm up signaling for me to get under it. I cuddled up to him and put a blanket over us both.

"So cute" I heard Max say lowly to Lucas.

"Can we have some popcorn?" Steve said pointing to the bowl Lucas was now handing over to him.

"Popcorn?" He asked me holding out the bowl.

"No thanks" I smiled at him squeezing him a little tighter. "are there still cookies left?" I asked the room.

"We forgot the cookies!" Dustin said looking at everyone.

"I'll go get you some cookies babe, you relax" Steve said when I went to get up.

"Did he just take the popcorn with him?" Will asked seriously.

"He's coming back" Dustin laughed.

"Here you go my darling" Steve said handing me the plate of cookies.

Everyone swarmed me to get cookies.

"Want one?" I asked Steve holding out a cookie.

"Did you make them?" He asked.

"Yeah earlier"

"Then I definitely want to try one" he smiled at me taking the cookie and kissing my cheek.

"these are really good" Lucas said looking at the cookie "You should always bake"

"She's a really good baker" Dustin said.

"I am not, I just follow the directions" I laughed.

"Oh my god baby these are amazing" Steve said looking at me.

"Little late to the party there man" Dustin said with a laugh.

"I was focusing on my cookie" Steve said seriously making us all laugh.

* * *

"And that's the last movie for me" Max said getting to her feet.

"Its the only movie we watched" Lucas laughed.

"Is it still raining out?" I asked picking my head off of Steves chest.

"I think so" Dustin said looking out the window.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home" I said getting up reluctantly.

"Its not raining anymore" Lucas said opening the door.

"We appreciate it though" Will said with a smile.

As they all left Dustin looked at us with a yawn.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to head to bed do you guys need anything before I do?" He asked.

"We're good thanks" I smiled

"Thanks man" Steve said patting him on the back.

As Dustin made his way down the hall I grabbed Steves hand and pulled him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I wanted to see what its like outside" I stated

"Its actually nice out here" he stated looking up "Look at the sky"

"Its beautiful" I breathed looking up.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said pulling me to him. I kissed him with my hands in his hair.

"I have an idea" I said after we pulled away.

Steve watched confused as I went back into the house quickly and grabbed a blanket.

"Ta-da!" I said laying the blanket down and sitting on it.

"You're adorable" he kissed my cheek.

I laid back on the blanket with him and wrapped my arms around him. We watched the sky for a little bit until he spoke.

"Tonight was actually great" he kissed the top of my head.

"The best" I smiled pressing my face to his chest.

He rubbed the top of my head and before I even knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey," I woke up to Steve slightly shaking me while I lay on him. "Want to watch the sunrise with me?" He smiled at me.

"I fell asleep? Have you been awake all night?" I asked confused.

"I slept a little" he smiled.

I kissed him softly before peeling myself off of him and sitting up.

"This is beautiful, I'm glad you woke me up" I smiled at him.

"I'm glad I did too" he kissed me quick with a smile and put his arm around me. "I'm a lucky guy" he said pulling me closer.

As beautiful as the sunrise was it meant one thing, the unbearable decision I had to make was coming closer. I looked up at Steve as he watched the sunrise. How do I even begin to pick? They're both amazing in different ways. This was going to be torture, no matter what I decide.


	12. How Will I Know?

hey anyone reading this! Sorry for the big delay and hopefully its not too terrible! Requests are still open! thanks everyone for reading and for feedback it really does keep me motivated! hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: How Will I Know?**

I smiled at Steve even though my heart felt heavy and I felt sick.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, just thinking about whats next" I said honestly.

"Don't think about that right now, just relax honey" he slid his hand in mine and I felt the overwhelming urge to cry as I squeezed back.

We sat in silence. Not a comfortable silence, but more of a we were both scared about the future silence.

"Hey" he finally said squeezing my hand a little more.

"Hmm" I looked up at him holding back my emotion.

"No matter what happens, just know I care about you…alot. And if its not me who is lucky enough to be chosen I still want you in my life. I would still be your friend, if thats ok with you of course"

I was silent for a few seconds. He still wanted to be my friend if I chose to be with Billy? That was amazing of him.

"I would love nothing more than to keep you in my life if thats what it came to" I said honestly. His smile grew making me smile as well.

"What are you doing out here?" Dustin asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Wait, Steve? What are you still doing here?"

"Watching the sunrise" Steve shrugged.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked eyeing dustin.

"One of the nights I couldn't sleep, I guess" he explained.

"Hey," Steve started. "Can Bri and I take you our for breakfast? If thats ok with her that is" Steve looked at me with a smile.

"As long as you don't over eat, Jonathan and Will are coming for lunch or…brunch? I don't know what time they're coming but I'm making food" I felt like I was lecturing.

"I promise! I'll go get ready" Dustin ran back into the house in a hurry.

"Jonathan's coming over?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess we both needed some friend time" I laughed. "That was a great idea you had there" I said nudging Steve.

"And I thought you were going to get mad at me for cheating" he laughed.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"I figured if we take Dustin to breakfast I get more time with you" He smiled.

"You're a little sneak" I laughed.

He stood up and extended a hand to me.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat" He said pulling me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his middle and felt him kiss the top of my head. I smiled against his chest enjoying the feeling of him.

"Come on Dustin, I said breakfast not dinner buddy" Steve joked.

I laughed as Dustin came running out of the house tugging a jacket on.

"Sorry, sorry" he continued running to the car. Both Steve and I laughed and followed him to the car.

"I'm going to get pancakes" Dustin beamed from the backseat.

"You can get whatever you want, bud" Steve smiled at him through the mirror.

"Are you trying to win over my cousin through me? Because I'm ok with that" Dustin laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed myself.

* * *

"Can you hand me that bread please?" I asked Dustin as he helped me in the kitchen.

"Here you go" he said handing over the bread with a smile.

"Thank you, oh! Where's your mom? Is she eating?" I asked Dustin.

"She went out for something, I have no idea" he shrugged.

"I'll leave hers in the oven then, in case she wants it" The doorbell rang and I looked at Dustin. "You want to get it or should I?" I laughed.

"You go, I'll take care of this" he said holding his arms out.

"Umm, ok. But if you burn the place down in the five seconds it takes me to answer the door" I started.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine" He laughed.

I opened the door and smiled at them. "Hey Will, Dustins in the kitchen. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

Will smiled and walked past me. "Sure thing, Bri" he started to walk away then stopped and turned back to me. "Oh here, this is for you" he said holding out a plate of cookies. "Theres no way they're as good as yours but we wanted to say thank you"

"That's very sweet of you guys, thank you" I smiled watching him bounce away.

"Hey" I said to Jonathan holding my arms open.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked returning the hug.

"I'm not going to think about anything, I'm just going to soak up every valuable second of the time that I have with the Byers brothers" I said honestly.

"Did you at least have fun?" Jonathan questioned.

"I did, a lot of fun"

"Do you know who you're choosing?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know about that?" I was shocked.

He shot me a smile.

"Jonathan, help me" I pleaded.

"Hey, leave me out of this" He said with a laugh and his hands up.

"We better get in there before our lunch is completely ruined" I laughed.

"Agreed, I'm kind of starving" he joked.

I walked into the kitchen with Jonathan right behind me to the sight of Dustin tipping a pot and Will holding a strainer.

"What are you guys doing" I asked curiously.

"It wasn't my idea" Will said quickly.

"The pasta was done, we wanted to help" Dustin said frozen.

"You guys are funny, I can take over if you need me to" I said holding out my hands.

"We can do it" Dustin smiled.

"Ok, well. Sauce is done, I can cut the bread when we're about to eat and the salad…"

"I can make the salad" Will smiled.

"If you guys want to…" I trailed off.

"We'll call you if we need help" Dustin smiled.

"Deal, we'll be in here" I pointed to the living room.

"So," Jonathan started throwing himself on the couch next to me.

"Sooooo" I motioned for him to continue.

"So what did you do on your dates?" He asked turning to me.

"Well, on Friday we had a picnic and then went to a movie and last night we went to dinner and I guess we were supposed to go to the drive in but it was raining so we ended up here watching movies with the kids."

"Sounds like you had fun"

"Yeah, I guess so" I shrugged.

"Hey, Will was raving about your cookies. He was so excited to make you those cookies this morning. You should have seen him" Jonathan smiled.

"That must have been adorable, he's such a good kid. Hows he doing after everything?"

"He seems…ok. I mean, as ok as any kid in that situation could be"

"You know, now knowing what I know, looking back at the past year some things make so much more sense." I came to the realization.

"I know, I feel bad. He has his moments and for the most part, he seems…better"

"Good, that makes me feel a little better"

It was quiet for a split second before Jonathan spoke again.

"So, about these cookies…" he smirked.

"I will make you some if you help me choose" I grabbed both of his arms with my hands.

"Yeah, I don't need cookies that bad" He laughed. "I will tell you this though"

I sat up a little straighter and looked at Jonathan seriously.

"You're the only one who knows your feelings and more for that fact you're the only one who knows whats best for you don't let anyone cloud that…especially those two guys. Listen to your head, listen to your heart, listen to your gut and you'll be just fine."  
"You really want those cookies huh Byers." I laughed.

"No, what I really want is for you to be happy, you're a good person and a great friend and you deserve it"

"You're a good person, Jonathan Byers. I'm so lucky you're my friend"

"I know this is terrible" He started "But, I'm glad you moved here"

"I'm glad too, actually. How's Nancy?"

"She's good, we're good" He smiled.

I loved seeing him smile. It made me truly happy that he was happy.

"Hey guys, I think we're done in here" I heard the boys call.

"Let's go" I said grabbing Jonathans arm.

"I'm going to cut the bread, you want to serve?" I asked Jonathan holding out a spoon.

"You trust me?" He joked.

"With my life Byers"

I cut the bread and buttered it as Jonathan served out the pasta and the boys situated themselves at the table with the salad.

"Thank you for helping boys, that was very nice of you" I started putting the bread and the rest of the pasta that Jonathan didn't serve down at the table.

"Thank you for cooking" Will said with big eyes.

"You're welcome honey" I said patting his head.

After we ate the boys ran off to do their own thing and I started getting the food ready to put away. Jonathan started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't have to clean. Go sit down" I laughed.

"I want to help, you did all this"

I gave him a side eye. "Alright, you win" I said with my arms up.

After cleaning, I handed out a container. He looked at me curiously.

"It's for your mom, give her my best please." I smiled.

"She's going to love it, thank you"

He called for Will and turned to me.

"Do you need help with anything else?" He asked looking around.

"No, thank you for all your help. All of you" I said as Will came to Jonathans side.

I walked them to the door.

"Thank you for everything again" Jonathan started.

"Of course anytime, I love my Byers brothers time" I said hugging them both quickly.

"Hey," Jonathan turned back to me. "Whatever you choose, you'll be fine"

"Thanks, you're the best" I smiled as he walked out the door and I closed it behind him. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep that night, my head was spinning and my heart was heavy. I didn't know how I was going to even begin to figure this out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with my head pounding. I knew the weight of what I would have to decide today would weigh on me heavily but I didn't know just how heavy it would be. I dragged myself out of bed and forced myself to get ready. When I looked at the clock and saw how surprisingly quick I had gotten ready I sat for a minute and just stared at my reflection in the mirror. Thats when it hit me. I had the perfect solution, at least for today.

"Dustin!" I yelled heading in the direction of his room.

"What's wrong?" He asked running out of his room.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I just finished. Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yep, let's go" I smiled.

We walked out the door and towards my car.

"I've never seen you so eager to get to school" Dustin observed.

"Thats because we're not going to school" I smiled getting into the drivers seat.

"wait what?" He said getting in the passenger seat.

"how do you feel about ditching school with me today?"

"Are you serious?"

I gave him a look almost pleading.

"Ok, you convinced me. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere" I said putting the car in drive.

"Are you just trying to avoid making a decision"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Way to dodge my question B"

I smiled at him and we started our day together. I took him to the arcade and we played as many games as we could before we ran out of money. We saw a movie and then I took him to lunch.

"You know, you're not going to be able to avoid this forever" He said taking a drink of his drink as the waitress took our menus away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about D" I said taking a sip of my own drink.

"You're going to be fine, no matter what you decide. You're awesome just think about what makes you the happiest and if thats not ok with the other guy then they weren't good enough for you anyway and if it is then you get to hopefully keep a friend too."

"You're a wise man D" I said giving him a smile.

We ate lunch then I took Dustin back to the arcade with the change from lunch.

"Thank you for a great day" he said in the car on the way home.

"Thank you for ditching with me" I laughed.

"Think we'll get in trouble?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "If we do I'll take the fall, I'll tell your mom I dragged you and made you ditch" we laughed together as we opened the door to go inside.

When we walked into the door Aunt Claudia was waiting for us.

"Oh good, you guys are both home" she said nervously.

"I told you we would get in trouble" Dustin mumbled making me chuckle.

"Brielle, honey, your mom called" Aunt Claudia said seriously. My heart dropped and picked up its pace at the same time.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She's back honey and she wants you home" Aunt Claudia said lowly.

"I am home Aunt Claudia" I said sadly.

"She wants you back in Montana Brielle"

With those words my heart dropped to my stomach and tears welled up in my eyes. My mother couldn't do this to me I finally found somewhere where I felt…at home.

"You're not leaving are you?" Dustin said choking back emotion.

"Well, honey, its not up to me but you know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want…but I think that would be up to your mom" Aunt Claudia explained.

"She can't just call up after everything she's done and take her away from us" Dustin said getting more angry.

"Dustin" Aunt Claudia started.

"No, he's right. She can't do that…can she?" I looked around the room. My body sank, the feeling that overcame me was one of hopelessness and despair. Was it better to stay here? Was it better to go home to Montana? Would I even get a choice?

"This is bullshit" Dustin said going to his room and slamming the door.

"Maybe you should call your mother" Aunt Claudia started slowly.

I nodded and went to my room. As I waited for the phone to ring my emotions were all over the place. Not too long ago I would have killed for my mom to call and say that she wanted me home, that we would be a family and that everything would go back to normal.

Hearing my moms voice on the other end elicited almost no emotion in me.

"When are you coming home?" her words rang through my head almost pounding.

My life had become one giant decision after another and I didn't know how this decision would affect the previous big decision. Did I want things to go back to normal? What was normal even anymore? Was this new life in Hawkins my new normal? It didn't look like I would get to choose my normal, but I would have to find a way to.


End file.
